


The Garden

by Aryagraceling



Series: Prompts, Drabbles, and Shorts [24]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: Where my WIPs go to die.Clearing out my Gdocs and I've been left with WIPs and ficlets that I'd like to share but honestly, I will likely never finish. They are not available for taking, I'd just like to let the words be free ❤️ Should further questions about any be had, feel more than free to drop me a line on Tumblr/Twitter/discord.Plenty of diverse ships and scenarios and no short amount of smut. Summaries and warnings for each will be provided in chapter notes.





	1. Addicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Addicted
> 
> Rated: E
> 
> Iruka/Shikamaru
> 
> Trans Iruka, post-war, light angst

“Thought you were quitting.” Iruka motioned for a cigarette and the flash of silver in Shikamaru’s hand, the scent of mid-October canvassed by smoke as he drew in a lungful. They’d both been working at it, but at the shake of Shikamaru’s head, he let it go. “Want to tell me about it?”

Shikamaru remained silent as he stared out through the trees.

“Not saying anything is all right too,” Iruka said. He turned around to rest his lower back on the railing, free hand resting palm-up on the wood. The younger man had never been particularly talkative and as the breeze picked up, it did not change. There was a short moment where it felt as though he was about to speak, but it passed as soon as it came. 

Ash fell to the dirt below the porch when Shikamaru’s wrist thudded against the rail, just brushing against the side of Iruka’s palm. Their dance always began like this--the merest hint of a touch before one inevitably leaned closer to rest. “It’s been eight years,” he finally said, “and sometimes I still see him disappearing in front of me.” He crushed the butt out and immediately lit another, pointedly ignoring Iruka’s brow furrowing in concern. “I promise I’ll stop after this one. I just need something to distract me.”

“Mhmm.” 

“Thank you.” 

Iruka let his head tip back and exhaled slowly, counting the seconds before taking another drag. He waited, as he always did, because Shikamaru was a creature of habit. From the way he dressed in the morning--pants first, every time--to the way he held Iruka’s hand--loose enough to slip easily away, except in the privacy of his home--he was consistent. Often consistently troublesome, though he’d deny it, but consistent nonetheless.

True to form, Shikamaru tilted slowly over to rest their shoulders together with a low sigh. “Almost two years since I’ve had someone else to lean on and help me through it,” he said. “So...thanks for that too, I guess.”

“He was my friend, and you deserved better than to hold him as he died,” Iruka said. 

Shikamaru quieted once more as the final half of his cigarette went down. His weight on Iruka was soothing, the smell of smoke surrounding them an acrid comfort as they remembered moments relegated to memory. Iruka supposed he remembered Asuma differently. Fondly, yes, but where he remembered late nights out, Shikamaru would remember the days that led to them.

“Shikamaru,” he said gently when the breeze picked up to a cutting wind. “Come inside.” 

“Yeah.” 

Iruka let him look to the sky before catching his fingertips and pulling him back toward the door. No matter what the day, what happened on the outside--inside that door was home and where home was, Shikamaru knew some semblance of peace. “Send the annual ‘fuck you’ to the pile yet?”

Shikamaru’s lip curled in a sneer. “Don’t need a day for that,” he said as he shrugged off his coat. “But yes, I did.” He turned his head back when Iruka laid his chin on his shoulder, nosing into the teacher’s cheek. “Just going to stand there?”

“For a minute.” Iruka swayed slowly and let his arms fall to rest on Shikamaru’s stomach with a groan as the day’s exhaustion began to creep up on him. A small deviation from the routine that kept them in sync was acceptable, if the soft kiss Shikamaru pressed to the side of his mouth was any indication. “Take your hair down for me.”

“You first,” Shikamaru said as he broke away, but reached for the tie anyway before slipping out of his shoes. When he turned around, Iruka’s hair was already loose and falling in waves around his shoulders. His eyes flicked over Iruka’s form, wordlessly assessing that no damage had been done during the day. When satisfied, he began to undo the fastenings on Iruka’s jacket. “Asuma isn’t the only one who died today,” he said. Each movement was purposeful, nearly mechanical as Iruka caught his eye. “There were casualties from ANBU.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Me too.”

Iruka looked to the kitchen and Shikamaru shook his head at the silent question. “Couch?”

“Or bed, your choice.” Shikamaru stretched before stealing a kiss and gently pushing Iruka toward the hall.

“My choice, huh?” Iruka asked.

“You know you can always tell me no,” Shikamaru said, stopping short so Iruka was pressed flush against him. They paused there, too, leaned against the hall wall with Iruka’s hands caging Shikamaru’s shoulders. “But you’re not going to,” he said around a hard swallow, “because you only ask if you want me to say something different.”

“Smart ass,” Iruka murmured. 

“Troublesome.”

“And what am I going to do next?” Iruka asked.

“You want to take me in there and play with my hair before you decide you want something more--” Shikamaru pulled Iruka’s hand to where he was beginning to harden-- “but what you’re  _ going  _ to do is give me a back rub. Please.”

“I suppose I can manage that,” Iruka mumbled. He leaned in for a long, languorous kiss, smoothing his thumb over Shikamaru’s zipper before tugging him from the wall and pulling him into the bedroom.

The organization in the small space was nothing short of...interesting, Iruka supposed. Two years and he didn’t think he’d ever understand why clothes were relegated to the chair in the corner and books were stored in the dresser instead. He still didn’t know exactly what the empty bucket in the corner was for, but it didn’t particularly matter.

It brought Shikamaru clarity, and so Iruka accepted it.

“Kiss me again,” Shikamaru requested. His fingers threaded through Iruka’s hair as they moved toward the bed, a low heat beginning to slip through Iruka’s core as Shikamaru pressed against him. “Again.” 

It was harder this time, urgency on each breath and in every caress of Iruka’s cheeks. “Mmm,” Iruka hummed against him. He wrapped his arms around Shikamaru’s shoulders and smiled softly as the younger man sighed. “Why a sigh, baby?”

“You don’t have any of your stuff over here, do you?” Shikamaru said.

“It’s all at my place, yeah,” Iruka said.

Shikamaru let out a slight noise of frustration before burying his face in Iruka’s neck. “I wasn’t expecting to want you tonight.”

“Oh?” Iruka ran a knuckle up and down Shikamaru’s spine, kissing along his shoulder while Shikamaru nodded. “Do you want me to go grab my cock?”

“No,” Shikamaru said after a moment of deliberation. He pulled back to sit, tugging Iruka forward to kneel above his lap. “I want your hands on me. Fucking me can wait until later. Isn’t that what you always counsel, patience?” Their fingers tangled as Shikamaru extended their arms out to the sides. “Good things come to those who wait?”

“Good things come to those who love me,” Iruka said, bending down to whisper in his ear. “Do you love me?”

“Yeah…” There was a hitch in Shikamaru’s voice, a slight rasp when Iruka tightened his fingers.

“Want me?”

“You really need to ask?”

Not if the quickly growing bulge against Iruka’s thigh was anything to go by. Iruka ground down on it, his own arousal thrumming through his veins with each heartbeat. “Do you trust me, Shikamaru?”

“You’re angling for something,” Shikamaru said.

Iruka nodded.

“Come on, sensei, spit it out,” he continued, untangling their hands to slide his around to cup Iruka’s ass. “What do you want from me?”

Iruka grinned and held up two fingers. “Could massage you from the inside as well.”

“God, please.” 

“Shower first then,” Iruka said, sliding off. He waved to the bathroom as he laid back and disrobed. If there was a night to suggest one of Shikamaru’s favorite comfort activities it was this one, grief on the breeze and a heaviness in their hearts. 

The shower turned on and he reached down, relaxing as he gave himself a few slow strokes. He hadn’t been expecting Shikamaru to want anything either, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t glad. Sex with the shadow nin was nothing short of extraordinary, and he’d grown to appreciate the lazy nights spent so wrapped up in each other they lost themselves. 

Shikamaru’s blankets wrapped around his legs as he tossed his pants to the side.  _  No need,  _ he always said when Iruka asked if he was going to start making the bed.  _ I’m going to sleep in it again.  _

“Maybe some day I’ll convince you,” Iruka sighed. His arm flopped over his chest as he listened to Shikamaru begin to sing--really, he was thankful it was just in the shower--and then decided against beginning without Shikamaru to roll over onto his stomach and reach for the book he’d left on the nightstand days ago. He did consider leaving for home to grab his strap on, but decided against that too when he heard his partner groan from the shower.

It was low, heady--the kind of noise Shikamaru made when he moved from interest to need--and Iruka pulled off his underwear with a devious glint in his eye when the water shut off. He spread his legs, knees bent and feet tangled in the air, and listened for the inhale he knew would come when Shikamaru took him in.

The younger man didn’t disappoint. “You’re doing nothing to help my dirty teacher fantasies, you know,” he said, and Iruka looked back with a smirk.

“Doesn’t have to be a fantasy,” he said. “I’m right here.”

“Whatever you say, sensei,” Shikamaru murmured. He pushed Iruka’s feet down to lay on him, hair dripping onto his neck and sending a chill down his spine. “Maybe I’ll just lay here if you’re going to be a shit.”

“You’re not going to give up the chance to get me inside you.” Iruka rolled as much as he could--it wasn’t more than half his chest off the blankets--to look up at his partner. “You love me too much for that.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Come on,” Iruka said. He slid Shikamaru off and simply laid beside him for a few seconds, running a finger over the muscles giving him grief. Even now, with the simple touch, they were relaxing incrementally, and Iruka kissed Shikamaru’s shoulder before taking the small bottle of oil from the nightstand. “Towel off, hon,” he whispered as be bent over, warming the oil between his hands. “Got to actually get to your skin.”

“Mmm.” 

Iruka chuckled at the way Shikamaru simply pulled it up over his head. “And  _ I’m  _ the shit,” he continued. When he smoothed both hands up Shikamaru’s spine, he pressed a kiss to the fabric draped over him. “I give you a show and I’m repaid in irritation.”

“I’d offer to eat you out like you deserve, but you’re always too blissed out after that to do this,” Shikamaru groaned as Iruka dug in. “Tomorrow.”

“Promise?” 

Shikamaru nodded below the towel.

“I can live with that,” Iruka said. The wind kicked up again and with it, rain began to patter on the roof. Both heads snapped to the window when a branch smacked against it, but quieted when it fell away. “Fitting,” he said softly. Shikamaru’s shoulders softened bit by bit under his hands as the companionable silence set in once more.  

The soundtrack of their love was simple, much like them. It was soft sighs and rolls of thunder wrapped in every unsaid ‘I love you,’ and Iruka fell deeper with every passing second. He massaged away the stress and tension from his partner under the rain, each noise wrought from Shikamaru’s lips increasing the wetness between his thighs. “Keep it up and I might have to take a break to bring myself off,” he murmured. “You know what that does for me.”

Shikamaru pulled the towel off, and Iruka was nearly bowled back when Shikamaru pressed up on both arms to let his head fall back. “Can I watch?”

“You can lay down,” Iruka said. He planted his palm between Shikamaru’s shoulders and pressed gently, grinning at the grumbling it drew out. “I haven’t even gotten to your legs yet.”

“Skip ‘em,” Shikamaru muttered into the pillows. “I am--” he ground his hips into the mattress-- “really...really just wanting you, whatever way.”

“Are you sure?”

“I love watching you play with yourself,” Shikamaru said, a little breathless when Iruka tugged him over onto his back. “Especially when you let me he-help…” His eyes shut as Iruka sank back, fitting Shikamaru’s cock between his cheeks. “Oh, come on, that’s not fair.”

“Neither is using that mouth to your advantage.” Iruka bent down to take his bottom lip between his teeth and nip gently. “Moaning and groaning to get what you want, you know I can’t resist it when you do that.”

Shikamaru swept Iruka’s knees out from under him and laid him out to stare down at him, pressing the bottle of lube into his hand. “You could just do like you said and massage  _ all over,”  _ he said with a pointed look. “Going to keep your word, sensei?”

“How do you want it?”   

 "Any way you'll have me."


	2. The Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magic AU in which Genma is the last caster...or so he thinks.

In days past, casters were people to revel with. They were protectors and saviors, keeping the balance between earth and people. Their grip on the world around them allowed life to flourish, and it was good.

Then the Tailed Beasts sprang from the underground, ravaging the countries with chakra far greater and malignant than what any one caster could possibly hope to possess. It was a time of toil, those years, and when at long last they were subdued, the people came after the casters with hatred in their hearts.

One by one the casters fell. Burned, hanged, torn apart--with each death, the seals holding the beasts back decayed until one day, the beasts began to break free again. They were weakened, worn, and the few remaining casters came together to decide what to do. Days of arguing resulted in the burden being put on a child.

Their chakra poured into him and he held it until they were finished, then followed their instructions on warding the town by which he’d grown up. Each symbol sent another caster to their death, their chakra drained beyond repair, and when he finished he found himself alone.

He remained Konoha’s sole protector, fighting to defend the people who demonized him. It was a lonely life, and  _ hard.  _ As he journeyed from boy to man, his deeds became legend. “Genma will protect us,” the villagers insisted, and he did. Even when they burnt their caster effigies before winter, he poured himself into their wards. When they began leaving their old, moth-bitten clothes for him instead of new ones like he asked, he made sure the Beasts stayed away from his people. 

Villagers named him witch, named him demon, named him freak. No matter which way they put it it hurt, and loneliness plagued his days. It should have been simple, being a god. Show up, dazzle in a display of chakra, take your offerings, and leave. Instead, he’d been all but ruined. No one was dazzled by the brilliance, they were terrified by the rush of wind that took him away. The dragons formed from water were nothing to adore, they were something to demonize. He hated he’d been born  _ wrong _ to them. 

Being the Last was an empty life.

“Where do you think they’ll curse me to today, Jirou?” he asked the honeybee perched on the needle in his mouth. “Am I supposed to go to straight to the ninth circle with the other casters? I think last year it was the eighth…” He sighed and unfolded himself from the tree branch, hopping down to the forest floor with a dull thud as Jirou buzzed around his head. “D’you think a companion was too much to ask for? I do keep them safe, after all.”

Jirou didn’t answer, and they strolled through the brush together. 

“Maybe the beekeeper will put forth some of that honey, huh? I’ve missed it. And hopefully some new clothes. It’s nearly winter and these holes won’t do me much good when the snow hits.” He scanned the trees around him for any sign of people before dispelling the illusion around his small cabin and smiling fondly at the cat sunning itself amidst the autumn leaves. “Go wake her, Jirou. We’ve got to get ready to go.”

Every year before the solstice he put forth a list of what he’d enjoy as a small form of payment for his protection. There were, after all,  _ true  _ demons haunting the forest as they paced around the wards. The occasional sweet treat, cut of cloth, and book were nothing to be ashamed of asking for.

Maybe asking for a person  _ was  _ too much.

“Let’s go, Akiko,” he said when he reemerged with his fox mask on, nudging the cat with his foot. “Get up and come with me. They like you better.”

She stretched with a low growl and glared for a split second before sitting on her haunches and holding her front legs up. “Ohh, up you go then,” Genma said. He bent down to pick her up and signed, reappearing in the town square with leaves swirling around his feet. 

Everyone was gathered, as they always were, and  _ staring.  _ Their gazes were heavy, and he forced himself to stand straighter as he looked back out at them. “Hello,” he said, pushing down the tremor in his voice. “I’m here for my payment.”

“There.” A young man pointed to the pile behind him. “You got what you asked for. All of it.”

“Even…” Genma looked back, scanning the pile before his eyes fell upon not one, but  _ two  _ sets of knees standing behind it. They belonged to two other young men, one with black spikes adorning his head and the other with a brown mop messily arranged over one eye. “I only asked...for...one…”

“Izumo goes where Kotetsu goes,” the villager said. “And Kotetsu volunteered.”

Genma slowly walked around the pile and looked curiously at them. The spiky one looked at him out of the corner of his eye, face set in a stern frown as his hand found the other’s. “Who’s who?” he asked softly. 

“I’m Kotetsu,” spikes said. “This is Izumo.”

“He can tell me himself,” Genma murmured, turning back to pick up a book and thumb through it. It wasn’t the exact one he’d requested--looked to be dry and boring rather than a tale of rogues and adventure--but it was something new to read. “I won’t be angry, I promise.”

“He doesn’t speak,” Kotetsu said. 

Genma’s eyes flashed up as Akiko jumped off his shoulder to wind around the men’s ankles. “What does he do, then?”

He’d never seen the gestures Izumo gave him.

“You’ve got what you came for,” a woman spat from the crowd. “Leave us alone.”

“A thank you would be nice,” Genma said. “I don’t require much.”

“You’re taking our men before winter,” she said. “How dare you?”

“They volunteered…”

“What else were we supposed to do, huh?” another person cried from the back. “Draw straws to see who’s the sacrificial lamb?”

“You take from us every year, and what do we get in return? Nothing,” the woman said. “Nothing but withering trees and drying rivers. I thought you were supposed to  _ help,  _ not send everything to shit. Wasn’t that your people’s promise?”

_ If it weren’t for your barriers leeching chakra from the very ground,  _ he wanted to shout, but what good would that do? The wards kept chakra itself out, tuned to only his for repairs and traveling in. Their fear was going to be their undoing, and he wanted nothing more than to help them see.

Maybe his two new companions would take back the news. He didn’t need them for long, after all, only a bit to help ease the loneliness. Izumo was staring at the ground, shaking and pale, and Kotetsu looked to be the only thing anchoring him on two feet. “I do nothing  _ but  _ help you,” Genma eventually said, gathering the pile of offerings in his arms. The woman began to speak once more, and he shook his head. “They’ll be back before too much time has passed. I promise you that.”

It was obvious she didn’t believe him, and neither did any of the other townsfolk. They glared as he tucked much of the pile in his pack, and angrily muttered when the wind began to pick up around all three men. Genma’s arms fell around both their shoulders and they shut their eyes as Konoha disappeared in a whirl of leaves, only to be replaced by the forest outside the border near his home. 

“Is this...outside the wards?” Kotetsu asked, hugging Izumo to his side.

Genma nodded. “It wouldn’t do me much good to keep inside the wards, even if they’re tailored to my chakra, would it? No sense in wasting extra effort from inside. Come.” He grabbed for Izumo’s hand and was nearly leveled with the shock that came with it.

Izumo fell to his knees with a cry, bending forward with his forehead nearly touching the ground. The air around him tingled, cracked with electricity as Kotetsu shoved Genma away. “No,” he shouted as Genma gaped. “Don’t touch him!”

“He--”

“Is sick,” Kotetsu said, putting a hand to Genma’s chest to hold him back. “He needs  _ help.” _

__ “He’s bleeding chakra,” Genma said. He slowly sank to his knees, watching the pent-up magical energy extend in green tendrils out from his new companion. He’d only seen it once, when his burden was being placed upon him. “You need to let me get him home.” He clapped his hands in front of his face, concentrating on corralling the chakra before any of the beasts caught wind of it. They’d learned to fear his over the years, but a newcomer’s…

He had no idea how they’d react.


	3. Very Important Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some thoughts on important questions Kakashi and Iruka have asked each other throughout the years. Underage kiss (Iruka's sixteen) in the last section. Didn't have the time or energy left after a loooooong DnD session to give this _quite_ the attention it deserves.

“Hey. Psst, Hound, hello? It’s just me again, reporting for duty.” 

Kakashi sits still in his perch, bothered by the consistent pestering. Scars on noses might be cute to everyone else but to him, now, a scar on a nose meant questioning wasn’t far behind.  _ ‘What do you do? Why do you do it? Sensei says ANBU are  _ super  _ cool,’  _ through that gap-toothed smile as Kakashi struggles to maintain his composure. 

He sighs when he is, yet again, proven correct. “Have you been on any cool missions recently? What about not cool ones? Boring ones?” Iruka flops down on the tree, crossing his arms and grinning up at where Kakashi’s standing. He’s inquisitive, bold, doesn’t take no for an answer, and Kakashi is, in a word, irritated.

“Can you let me do my job?” His voice cracks and he’s irritated by that too, hormones wreaking havoc on his body. He’s old enough to kill his friends, after all. He’s more than old enough to be a soldier, so  _ curse  _ biology. “You could get in real trouble, bothering me.”

“Oh,” Iruka says, nodding knowingly. “I’ll just sit here then, I guess.” 

Minutes pass, and Kakashi looks everywhere but right below him. He supposes he could do a few laps around the village, check on other stations, but the heat is beastly today and the shade feels good. There comes a point of near-silence when Iruka seems to fall asleep, a blissful moment where Kakashi thinks maybe he  _ should  _ slip away. 

He registers singing mere seconds later.

Iruka’s singing a child’s song. Kakashi’s not exactly sure which, but it’s horribly out of tune and grates on his ears. “Can you pipe down?” he asks, and then perks up with an idea. He hops down directly next to the boy and puts his mask up close to his ear. “It’ll be like you’re helping me watch for enemies, hmm?”

“YE--” Iruka begins, a fist already in the air, but stiffens immediately when Kakashi puts a finger to Hound’s gash of a mouth. “Yeah,” he whispers, fists tucked into his throat and excitement in his eyes. “Wait until mom hears this!”

Kakashi will tell her the second she’s back from her mission anyway.

“So--” Iruka’s eyes dart around before he leans in conspiratorially-- “since we’re secret watch partners, does this mean I get to put on the mask?” He reaches for it, and Kakashi scrambles back. 

“Don’t you dare,” he snaps, scaling the tree again.

Iruka crosses his arms and glares up. “That’s not fair,” he insists. “Now you get to know who I am, and so do all the enemies. I should get to know who you are.”

“You’re not owed,” Kakashi says.

“I just wanna know.” The sulking intensifies until Kakashi’s nearly consumed by it, rolling in a cloud of ill-will and what feels much like all the murderous intent a nine-year old can muster. “I’ll ask my mom who the grey-haired one is, and  _ she’ll  _ tell me.”

“No she won’t. You’ll get it out of me sooner than you’ll get it out of her,” Kakashi says. “Call me Hound, like you always do.”

“But who are you  _ really?”  _ Iruka asks. “I want to  _ know.” _

“Who am I really?” Kakashi parrots.  _ That _ , he supposes he can manage. With a wry smile, he snorts a laugh. “I’m no one, kid. Now get lost. No more questions.”

**

Iruka sees him around with relative frequency after the village is nearly destroyed. He replays the conversations they’ve had--none very interesting-- over and over in the days, weeks months following the Kyuubi attack, because remembering conversations he’s had with his parents is too painful.

Some days, though, he embraces that pain. The memorial stone shines black under a bright sun as he curls into himself, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. “I miss you,” he mumbles. “Why’d you have to go and leave me all alone?” He should be lucky he’s alive, really. Others weren’t so lucky. Even babies.  _ Babies died, Iruka,  _ he mentally chides himself.  _ You didn’t.  _

No thanks to whoever it was carrying him, screaming, away from his mother. 

“What are you doing out here?” 

The voice is all but a whisper, but scares Iruka about out of his skin. He hides the jump the best he can by standing and fisting his hands at his sides, screwing his face in a scowl before he recognizes the mask. “It’s just you,” he says, head hanging. “What do you want?”

“I asked what you were doing out here,” the ANBU says. His hands stick in his pockets as he straightens, mask tilting to the sky. “It’s too nice for tears.”

“Is not.” Iruka sits back down, facing away from the man, but that doesn’t deter him. 

“Death is part of life,” he says. “Is it so wrong to ask a person to move on?”

Ice trickles into Iruka’s chest, freezing him from the inside out. “What did you say to me?”

“I suggested moving on,” the ANBU says.

In seconds, Iruka’s pushing off and hurtling toward Hound’s knees. “How could you say that?” he screams, just the slightest bit content he’s knocked him down. He gathers the fabric of the man’s shirt in his fists and pulls him up, mask to face. “You never liked me anyway, so why are you coming to hurt me?”

The next thing he knows, his cheek is pressed to the dirt. One arm is held behind his back, the other crushed beneath his stomach and the weight of Kakashi’s knee. “I never did,” Hound agrees. “But I understand you now. More than you know.”

“That doesn’t--” Iruka struggles,  _ writhes  _ in the iron grip-- “None of that helps!”

“Nothing will, unless you stop struggling with your regret and anger.”

That day, for the first time, Iruka curses. “Fuck you,” he spits. “You, and your mask, and your  _ help.  _ I don’t need you, I need my parents back.”

Hound pauses. “Do you know how many times I wished I could have my father back?” he asks softly. His hands relax, his knee doesn’t dig as hard as Iruka shakes his head. “Every second of every day for  _ years,  _ Iruka. Years. Do you know what that got me?”

“Faceless,” Iruka says.

“Hurt.” Hound sighs as he climbs off and sits cross-legged in front of Iruka. “You want your family back,” he says. “I can’t do that.”

“No one can,” Iruka sniffs.

“No,” Hound says. He puts his hands to the sides of his mask, and Iruka’s jaw hits the grass as another mask is revealed. “I can’t bring your family back, but how would you feel about becoming part of mine?”

**

Sometimes, Kakashi hates the days he has to leave Iruka. Today is worse. Freshly promoted to chunin, Iruka’s been off-kilter as he adjusts to the change in his routine. It’s become important to them. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays are for mission desk, and the others are for missions and relaxing. They always have breakfast together before the sun rises. Kakashi has black coffee with just a splash of cream, and Iruka has oranges with tea. It’s not much, but it’s their time together before they head out on whatever journeys the days bring.

Today, Iruka’s out of oranges. He paces the kitchen restlessly, chewing on an apple instead, and Kakashi worries the spoon in his cup far more than usual. “I was summoned yesterday,” he says. “I can’t t--”

“Tell me where you’re going, I know,” Iruka sighs, waving a hand. “This isn’t your first mission.”

“Sorry you’re out of oranges,” Kakashi says.

“I’ll live.”

As they so often do, the words dissolve into silence punctuated only by their sipping and the metallic click of spoons. Iruka retreats to his room, Kakashi to his, and in minutes they’re standing in the hallway staring at each other. It’s become a new part of their routine in recent months, these moments of bated breaths and soul-searching each others’ eyes.

“When will you be back?” Iruka asks.

Kakashi doesn’t know. “Soon enough,” he says, a contemplative look falling over his face. “Will you be here to welcome me?”

Iruka exhales sharply. “Kakashi, I--” He bites down on the rest of his words, holds them back until Kakashi’s not entirely sure he’s not a statue. “Yeah,” he says when Kakashi taps his arm. “Whenever you’re back, I’ll be here.”

Kakashi smiles. “Thank y--”

“Whenever,” Iruka interrupts, staring at Kakashi’s chest. “I mean it.”

“I never doubted it,” Kakashi says, trying to catch Iruka’s eyes. When he does, they’re shimmering. “What’s wrong?”

“Just come back safe, okay?” Iruka gives him a watery smile and pats his arm before turning down the hall. “I worry about you when you’re away. I love you.”

“I...love you...too?” Kakashi says, confused. Iruka  _ rarely  _ tells him that, and always pushes it off as a joke immediately after.  _ Like a brother, Kakashi, huh? Because that’s, ah, sort of what we are.  _ “Are you okay?”

“Fine, fine,” Iruka says. He puts on a false sense of gaiety as he tugs his sandals on, smile not reaching his eyes. “I’m just tired. Crabby. Don’t mind me.”

Kakashi minds. He minds as he sends Iruka off, he minds as he fixes his hair, and he minds as he picks through Iruka’s things for something to bring with to remind him of home. Most of all, he minds the way Iruka didn’t joke. As he curls his hands around a small dolphin plush, he frowns. “What the hell was that supposed to mean?”

**

Iruka knows he shouldn’t have said it. He kicks himself every single one of the twenty-nine nights Kakashi’s gone. Every one, he sits up waiting. He sits up first with one of Kakashi’s pillows on the couch, then with one of his blankets, then gives up and sits in Kakashi’s bed to think. 

He contemplates the various ways Kakashi could be dying first, then moves onto other things. Torture, injury, tears--they consume his nights, and he hates how loving Kakashi has made him unsure. Sixteen years old and worrying at the window like a lovelorn widow. As Izumo so frequently reminds him, he should be out with friends. He should be out with a partner. He should just be out in any capacity.

He just wants to be out with Kakashi.

He’s not sure when his love changed tune. Maybe it was sometime around when Kakashi sheepishly admitted he’d spent entirely too much time finding the brand of tea Iruka liked at the store. Perhaps it was after he’d come in, clothes stiff with blood and sweat, and let Iruka put him in the bath to decompress. It could have been when he sat up all night with Iruka when Iruka was ill, insisting they’d go through it together.

Maybe it was all the moments in-between, too.

“That’s it,” Iruka whispers to the box of dog toys in the corner. “All the in-betweens.” Thunder cracks and along with it, the shutters. Iruka looks over to see a lean silhouette on the sill, white mask slipping to one side as its fingers work the lock. “Kakashi,” he gasps, nearly falling face-first on the floor when he leaps off the bed. Wind blows wild when the window opens, sending Kakashi careening through to slam Iruka to the floor. 

“You,” Kakashi croaks. 

Iruka’s hands fly over Kakashi’s body, searching for the warmth that means fresh blood. When he doesn’t find any, he tilts his head to where Kakashi’s is lolling on his shoulder. “Kakashi, get up,” he says. “I know you can do it, get off of me.” 

“You  _ love  _ me,” Kakashi says. His fingers dig into Iruka’s shoulders as his arms tighten, tucking Iruka impossibly close. “Me.”

“Kakashi…” Iruka’s stomach drops at the soft sound of a sniff. “Yes.” 

“I promised I’d come back,” Kakashi says, “but you didn’t promise you’d be sitting in my bed. I was hoping for some privacy.”

“Why?”

“Because I need to go to the hospital first,” Kakashi says. “I was going to surprise you with flowers or something tomorrow, but I- _ ah.”  _ He curls, slipping off Iruka as he brings his arms around his stomach. “Got caught--”

“Wounds?”

“Poison,” Kakashi says weakly.

“Shit, Kakashi,” Iruka says. He doesn’t bother pulling on actual pants before sliding his arms under Kakashi and all but teleporting to the hospital, already calling for help as he walks in the door. They bring a team immediately and before Kakashi goes, he clutches for Iruka’s hand.

“I love you,” he whispers.

“I love you too,” Iruka says, already aching for him as he’s pulled away. Each second is an eternity as he sits on one of the chairs in the waiting room. He sits, he stands, he paces, he does everything he can to distract himself from the fact that somewhere in the hospital, Kakashi could be dying.  _ Is  _ dying.

He doesn’t know if he can live without him.

**

Kakashi’s grateful he doesn’t have to be the next one to leave Iruka. They’ve both lost a lot over the years and when he realized there was poison coursing through his veins from a small cut, his heart ached worse than anything else. He’s grateful to see Iruka by his bedside when he wakes, and he’s grateful for Iruka taking care of him at home in the days that follow.

But Iruka doesn’t say anything about what Kakashi admitted.

Back and forth they go, testing,  _ craving,  _ but both too cowardly to break the peace settling back over their home.  _ He’s too young,  _ Kakashi tells himself.  _ He’s a friend, he’s a brother, he’s a subordinate. _

At the end of the day, though, he’s Iruka.

The man Kakashi’s grown to care for.

He heals, and they fall back into their routine. Each sip of morning coffee is tainted with the knowledge of words left unspoken. Every Friday movie night is spent curled on opposite ends of the couch, afraid to share a bowl of snacks for fear their hands might touch because Kakashi knows if he starts, he won’t stop. Lazy Sundays spent in the backyard with the ninken become excuses, going out with friends or taking extra missions. 

Kakashi knows Iruka’s frustrated, but he can’t find the words to say. One night when they’re both up far later than they should be, he makes the decision for his chunin. “Iruka.”

“Hmm?” Iruka peers over his book and flushes when he sees the intensity of Kakashi’s stare. “Why do you look like that?”

“Do you still love me?” He can  _ feel  _ the oxygen being sucked out of the room with Iruka’s gasp. Weary gaze meets wary gaze as Iruka slowly hides his face with the book and curls his legs up into the chair. Soft lamplight hits his face at exactly the right angle to make him glow and not for the first time, Kakashi considers he’s absolutely angelic. 

“Why are you asking?”

“Because--” Kakashi bites his lip, drops his own book in favor of twisting his hands together in his lap. “I’ve never...been...good. At feelings. At dancing around whatever this--” he gestures between the two of them-- “has become.”

“What have we become, Kakashi?” Iruka whispers.

“Exactly that,” Kakashi says. “We.”

“We.”

“Tell me we haven’t become more than friends over the years,” Kakashi says. He watches everything flick over Iruka’s face--fear, shock, happiness, maybe a little anger--before Iruka cary carefully sets his book to the side and stands to walk over. Kakashi’s hands are enveloped in Iruka’s as the chunin squats before him. “Tell me you do or if you don’t, but please don’t leave me guessing where I went wrong.”

“You didn’t.” Iruka gives him a small smile before dropping his hands in favor of leaning forward to take Kakashi’s face between his palms, allowing their foreheads to rest together. “I haven’t stopped, Kakashi,” he says. “But I’m scared I’m going to lose you to ANBU, a job...fuck, even another person.”

“I can’t promise my life on missions,” Kakashi says. Slowly, he runs his hands over Iruka’s arms up to his shoulders and tilts his head the slightest bit to the side. “But I’ve never found someone who knows me remotely as well as you do. Who else sits and eats with me every morning?”

“Eating’s a funny way of putting how you consume coffee,” Iruka murmurs. Their lips are just a hair’s breadth apart now, all but touching as he speaks. “Not even Anko gets me the right sort of oranges, you know.”

“I know.” Kakashi closes the gap, and months’ worth of frustration fades away to the feeling of Iruka sighing into him. He knows it won’t go away immediately. He knows it’ll take time, effort, but right now that doesn’t matter with Iruka’s lips moving against his. It’s clumsy, a little sloppy, but it’s not about that right now. It’s not about propriety, or need, or thinking. It’s just about how--

“Yes, Kakashi,” Iruka breathes. “Of course I still love you.”


	4. Coalescence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trans Tenzou comes out to Kakashi. Warning for shifting pronouns due to being closeted, gentle reminder not all trans experiences are the same. Nonbinary Iruka.

“He doesn’t talk much.” Kinoe worked a kunai over in his hands as Iruka threaded their fingers through his hair. “I don’t want him to just hear me and say nothing.”

“If he’s half as good a friend as you say he is, he’ll listen,” Iruka said. They sighed softly as Kinoe nodded, staring wordlessly to the side. “Besides, if everyone--well,  _ usually  _ everyone--” Iruka gathered the hair into a high ponytail before letting it flow back over Kinoe’s shoulders-- “can remember I’m neither, they can remember you’re a man.”

“But what if he doesn’t?” Kinoe set the kunai on the floor and craned his head back, staring at the way Iruka’s smiling face was backlit by the sun. “What if he says I’m not welcome back in the house or something?”

Iruka held a hand out and tugged him up to sit on the bed next to them, wrapping both arms around him and tugging him to lay out beside them. They nestled Kinoe’s head below their chin and rested an arm over his stomach, avoiding the wraps around his chest. It was the worst time for him--sore, emotional, bleeding...and all of it because of the  _ stupid  _ system he’d never had an interest in using. “I’ll kick his ass and we’ll have the best night ever after that,” they murmured. “He’ll regret losing you.”

“Does it really count as losing if he never really...made me his?” Kinoe asked. “Not sure that’s the way that works.”  
“Even if you’re not his partner, you’re his friend. If he can’t adjust to the fact you’re more than a pair of tits he can go fuck himself,” Iruka said. They tightened their arm and Kinoe relaxed slightly, the touch beginning to soothe him as the other’s warm hand splayed over his stomach. “Do you want the blanket on or off? I’m cold.”

“On is fine.” Both broke as Iruka fumbled for the comforter, laughing when they nearly smacked themself in the face before both settled again, facing each other. “I really shouldn’t be afraid,” Kinoe said. “He took me in after me nearly killing him and hasn’t ever showed any horrible sentiments, I guess.”

“He always treats me with respect,” Iruka said. “Even when I raise hell about his reports.”

“He’s cited you as a reason for me to do them for him on more than one occasion.” Kinoe snickered into Iruka’s chest before quieting with a long, shaky exhale. “I think I want to cut my hair, too,” he said. “I know you like it long and so does he but it just...I don’t like it.”

“It’s also not my choice,” Iruka said. “Besides, I can always play with mine if I miss it.” They pulled back to smile at him and poked his nose, smirking when he shook his head. “Need me to help you?”

“I think I can manage,” Kinoe said. “Though you might need to go over it later.” He slid a foot between Iruka’s and an arm over their side. “I’m going to ask him to help. Give him something to distract himself while I talk.”

“In that case, I’ll keep the door open for hair emergencies.” Iruka’s chest rumbled under Kinoe’s forehead with their laugh, fingers slowly running up and down his spine occasionally catching in his hair. “And for any other emergencies. Are we napping or eating?”

“I need some time beforehand,” Kinoe said, flopping to lay on his back. “I will not say no to either of those things.”

“Cool. I slept for about--” Iruka faked counting on their fingers before letting their hand thud against the wall-- “zero hours last night, so wake me up when you leave.” They patted Kinoe’s arm before rolling over away from his exasperated sigh. “I had a good book and nothing to do today, don’t give me that,” they said around a yawn. “Night.” 

“Night.” Kinoe shut his eyes and did his best to breathe evenly as he sank down into the mattress. His stomach hurt, chest felt too swollen to lay on his stomach like normal, and the anxiety hurtling through his veins helped nothing. As Iruka’s breathing began to even out he turned his head to the side, screwing his eyes against the thought of being told he couldn’t be anything more than the body he was given. “That’s not true,” he whispered, Iruka’s hair ruffling softly with his words. “Iruka knows it, I know it...why wouldn’t he?”

**

Kakashi barely tipped his book down to look at Kinoe when she came through the door. “You look like you’re about to pee yourself. Sit down,” he said, patting the couch beside him. She wrung her hands, pacing for a few seconds before kicking off her shoes and shoving herself in the opposite corner. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Her voice squeaked, face immediately going red as she hid behind her fingers. “Nothing, I’m fine.”

“Kinoe.”

“I want to cut my hair,” she said in a rush. “It gets in my eyes and I’m worried it’ll get in my armor sometimes and--”

Kakashi shut the book and tapped it on her knee. “You don’t need to explain,” he said. “How much?”

“Short.” Kinoe looked out at him from under thick lashes in the way she  _ had  _ to know haunted him at night and brought a finger up to chew. “Very short. More than yours.” She clenched her fist when Kakashi’s brow furrowed in confusion at the nervousness. “Please.”

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” Kakashi asked. He reached out a hand for her forehead and she jerked back. “Are you hurt? I thought you were at Iruka’s. Did--”

“I’m fine.” She tucked her lip under her teeth and inhaled deeply. “They’re good to me.”

“Ouch,” Kakashi said dryly, attempting to catch her eye and suss out what could possibly be so wrong. “Do I need to threaten not to help if you won’t tell me? Could leave you with your own scissors and a free bathroom.” 

“Please don’t,” she whispered. Slowly, her free hand inched toward his foot extended between them. “This wasn’t how I wanted this to go.”

“And what is ‘this’?” Kakashi asked.

Instead of answering, Kinoe got up to rummage through the fridge. Kakashi followed to watch her grab a container of leftover shrimp and rice, wincing when the door scraped over her chest. “I need more time,” she mumbled around a mouthful.

“You’re binding right now, aren’t you?” Kakashi shook his head when she nodded in assent. “You know you don’t have to do that here, it’s not like you’re in armor.”

“I do, though,” she said. “Grab the scissors. We’ll do it here.”

Kakashi sat in the chair next to hers and pressed her shaking hand to the table. “Tell me. You’re not subtle when you’re lying.”

“You’d be surprised.”

Kakashi froze. “I promise I’ll be okay with it,” he said carefully, beginning to rub small circles over her skin. “Are you or anyone else hurt?”

“No,” she said, and her other hand dropped to the table. “I just--can you grab the scissors? I want it gone.”

Kakashi retreated to the bathroom, worry gnawing at his stomach. He was no stranger to her moods around her period but this was...unusual, to say the least. The scissors eluded him and he tapped his fingers irritatedly on the glass before turning to see Kinoe with those damn eyes at the door. “Gods,” he said, starting. “Warn me?”

“You should pay better attention,” she said quietly. “Are they missing, or what?”

“I can’t find them.” Kakashi stepped aside to let her in, watching every movement like a hawk as she dug and eventually emerged with the gleaming blades. “Of course you found them first try,” he said, leaning back against the counter as she picked up a brush and began to work through the strands. It was a damn shame she wanted it gone, but he supposed it was her business. “Not going to change your mind halfway through, are you? That’s a drastic change.”

“I need it,” she said quietly. “I need it gone, I need the change, I need--” She grabbed the scissors with white knuckles before releasing them to the vanity with a clatter. “I am a man, Kakashi. I am a man and that hair is a painful reminder of the body I can’t leave behind, okay?” There were tears in her eyes when she looked up, a tremor in her voice as she said it again. “I am a man.”

“You’re…” Kakashi could feel the neurons misfiring, shorting as he shook his head to reset. “You’re what?”

A drop tracked over a trembling lip as she pushed the scissors into his hand. “Not a woman.”

Those three seconds did nothing to help the chaos in his brain. “You’re on your period,” he blurted out. The blades fell into the sink as she turned and walked out the door, shoulders shaking as she-- _ he?-- _ pressed a hand to her mouth to choke back a sob. “Wait, Kinoe--”

“Does that  _ matter?”  _ Kinoe asked, hunching forward as she leaned against the wall. “I can be a man and bleed.” 

“You’re a m-man,” Kakashi stuttered. He shook his head once more and reached out to grab Kinoe’s shoulder. Sh-- _ he,  _ he thought--pulled away to sit on the couch again, tugging the blanket over her head.  _ His. His head.  _ Kakashi moved to perch next to him, nearly pressing a hand to Kinoe’s back before thinking better and stopping. “I’m sorry, that’s just--”

“A lot? Yeah, I thought so too when I realized,” Kinoe muttered. 

“I was going to say unexpected,” Kakashi said. He settled his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands, cursing his initial reaction. “I’m so sorry.”

“I understand if you want me to leave,” Kinoe said. “Iruka told me I can stay at their place if you don’t want m--”

“What would make you think I don’t want you?” Kakashi asked. Kinoe sniffed and lifted the blanket to let one eye peek out, watching Kakashi run a hand through his hair and groan. “I might need a little adjustment period, but you...of course I want you. Why would I not want you?”

“I’m not the person I said I was,” Kinoe said softly. “You don’t like liars.”

“Kinoe, this is different.” Kakashi offered a hand and Kinoe took it, wiping at his eyes with the blanket. “Do you remember last year when you were so sick you couldn’t see straight? How I sat up through not one, but several nights with you?” Kinoe nodded, and Kakashi quirked his lips up. “Iruka’s great, but would they do that for you?”

“Probably.”

Kakashi let out a small laugh and tightened his fingers between Kinoe’s. “Yeah, maybe not the best example. But really--if you want to stay, your bed will be here. I promise.”

Kinoe broke his hold and leaned forward to rest against his shoulder, and Kakashi drank in the warmth of him through the fabric. “You panicked,” he said.

“There was really no excuse for that,” Kakashi said. He tugged his arm out from under Kinoe’s side, tentatively settling it around still-trembling shoulders. “I’m sorry. I’m not sure how to fix that.”

“You don’t think I’m wrong? Bad?” Kinoe asked. 

“No.” Kakashi settled further into the couch as Kinoe pulled back the blanket, revealing her-- “His,” Kakashi said, and Kinoe’s lips turned up in the slightest smile. “I need repetition. I need practice.  _ His  _ face is smiling at me right now.”

Kinoe buried his face into Kakashi’s shoulder. “I like that,” he finally said. “Iruka practiced with me for a while using he/his and I love it.” He pushed harder, nearly tipping Kakashi over  before sliding an arm around his waist. “I’ve been thinking about a name, too.”

“Oh?”

  
“Yeah.” Kinoe tightened his fingers in Kakashi’s ribs, near the point of pain, but Kakashi bore it. “Tenzou. I want to be called Tenzou.”


	5. Trinity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (old, deleted work, unedited)
> 
> Modern verse, college setting. Fic writer Iruka. Ex-soldiers Kakashi and Tenzou. KakaIruYama was endgame.

_ If I can just...ahh, just an inch further... _ Kakashi’s hand snapped back to the table in front of him as the professor caught his eye and glared. He rolled his eyes and stared at the wall instead of the distracting ponytail in front of him.  _ This is so fucking boring.  _

When Tsunade had suggested he take some classes to help him assimilate, Intro to Psychology wasn’t exactly what he had in mind.  _ ‘It’ll be good for you, Kakashi. Maybe you’ll learn something.’  _ He sighed as Professor Morino continued the lecture, obviously trying to scare the class with his scars and murder face.  _ I faced worse in ANBU. Yawn.  _

The one redeeming quality was the man who always sat in front of him. Always smiling, always in a ponytail, comfortable-- _ and probably  _ very  _ fuckable.  _ Kakashi let his hand wander forward again, trying to reach the long brown locks, just to see if they were as soft as they looked. 

The man turned around when his fingers finally met with the ponytail. “Hey, what the hell?” he asked quietly, jerking his head to the front of the room. “I’m  _ trying  _ to learn something.”

Kakashi pulled back, thankful his mask his his blush and most of his smirk. “Pay attention, then,” he whispered. 

“Something the matter, boys?” Morino asked, and the entire room turned to look at them.

“N--no, sir,” the man said, shrinking in his seat. 

“Perfectly fine, Ibiki,” Kakashi said. He leaned back with his arms behind his head and stared at the professor, silently daring him to say something further. “I’m listening.”

Ibiki glared and returned to his lecture on the different jobs one could find in the psych field, and Kakashi started to space again.  _ Wonder what it looks like down. Maybe spread out across a pillow. How red would he get if I recited Icha Icha to him?  _ The thought made him almost break out in a laugh, but he caught himself with a strangled snort at the last second. 

“Hatake,” Ibiki barked. “Are you here to pay attention or is there something funnier you’d like to share with the class?” For the second time that night, everyone turned to him and he shook his head.

“Just imagining things, sir,” he said. 

“Do it again and you’ll be imagining from outside,” Ibiki said. “If you’re not here to learn, feel free to get out.” Kakashi crossed his arms and stared. “Have it your way, then. Not my fault if you waste your money in my class.” With that, he began to address the class again.

_ Bet Tenzo would think he’s cute. He’s got a thing for brunettes.  _ Kakashi leaned his head against the desk as he bemoaned the fact that his best friend and roommate wasn’t here to share in his misery.  _ ‘Better adjusted,’ Tsunade said. Bullshit. I think he just hides it better. I should ask him if he knows who this dude is. No, I don’t even know his name. I should remedy that. _

He stared in silent contemplation as the ponytail waved slightly while the man took notes. Soon enough Ibiki was done with the lecture and dismissed the class with instructions to pick a job and research it, with a three page paper due next week. Kakashi scrambled out the door after the man and grabbed his shoulder. “Hey,” he said.

He was almost hit with the ponytail as the man whipped around. “Are you  _ five?”  _ he asked incredulously, clutching his books to his chest.

“Add about twenty years,” Kakashi said. “What’s your name?” The younger man huffed and turned to walk away. “What if I said it wasn’t for me, does that make a difference?”  _ Sorry, Tenzo, this one’s mine. He’s intriguing.  _

“It really doesn’t,” the brunet said, and he was out the door before Kakashi could stammer out a reply. 

A heavy hand clamped down on his shoulder and he jumped. “If you keep distracting him, you’re not allowed in class anymore,” Ibiki said. “He’s got promise. You don’t.”

Kakashi bristled as he turned to look into the scarred face. “Hey, what’s your deal? It’s not like I’m here because I  _ want  _ to be, you know.” 

“Then why?” Ibiki asked.

“Assimilation,” Kakashi said curtly. “Not that it’s any of your business. My apologies. I’ll be a model citizen next time.” He walked away, ignoring Ibiki’s shouted questions.  _ Bastard. I owe you nothing. You should be fucking thanking me.  _ It was a problem Tsunade had highlighted, his penchant for going from one extreme to the other. “Think you might have some real issues, Kakashi,” he said, mocking her. He sighed. “I go from black ops to fucking intro college classes. Course I’ve got issues.”

He continued to scowl as he zipped through the city on his motorcycle, heading to the apartment he and Tenzo had been given together.  _ At least he gets it,  _ Kakashi thought.  _ Someone’s on my side.  _ Pakkun jumped up at his knees when he opened the door, barking. “I know, bud, you’re probably hungry. Tenzo?”

Bare shoulders and bed head appeared from the other man’s room. “Wassup?” Tenzo asked sleepily.

“Did he eat yet, or is he still hungry?”

Tenzo stretched and yawned, padding out into the kitchen in his boxers. “Didn’t feed him. Was havin’ a sleep,” he said. 

“It’s almost 10 PM, Tenzo. You can’t keep staying up all night,” Kakashi sighed. Tenzo waved him off in favor of starting the coffee pot. “Don’t you drink enough of that at work?”

“No such thing as too much coffee,” Tenzo said. 

Pakkun barked at Kakashi again and he shoved the pug away gently with his foot while he shook food into his bowl. “There, greedy little bastard,” he said. “I swear you should be fat by now.” The dog replied with satisfied snuffles as he practically inhaled the food. Kakashi dumped his bag on the table and sat watching Tenzo prepare his breakfast. “Found someone I might be interested in,” he said.

“Oh?”

“Long brown hair, a scar across here--” he dragged a finger across his nose and Tenzo chuckled-- “Takes absolutely none of my shit...interesting quality. He’s got promise, or so says my professor.”

“Well, Tsunade did say you should try dating,” Tenzo said, sitting across from him and sipping his coffee. “And since  _ I’m  _ obviously not good enough for you--” He broke off and smiled kindly at Kakashi’s worried look. “I kid, Kakashi. What we have now is good. Let’s not ruin that.”

“You know I hate it when you do that,” Kakashi grumbled. Tenzo’s socked foot found his under the table and kicked him lightly. “Do you know him at all? He’s always got a coffee from your place.”

“Well of course he does,” Tenzo said proudly. “Anything from the Grind is an excellent choice.” He tipped his cup to Kakashi before smirking. “He’s got good taste. Good fucking luck, Hatake.”

Kakashi groaned and rested his head in his hands. “Yeah, but does he sound familiar?”

“I think I know him,” Tenzo said. “Usually comes in right around when I leave to sit and write. Can’t remember his name. I’m not usually the one who serves him.”

“When you leave, huh?” Kakashi asked, chewing on his fingernails.

Tenzo snapped his fingers at him to distract him. “You know that’s bad for you. If you really want a chance with him, maybe try  _ not  _ being your normal, jackass self and be nice for once.” 

“Oh,  _ I’m _ the jackass,” Kakashi muttered.

“Can you deny it?”

A heavy sigh, then, “No.” 

“Well then, you’ve got a project ahead of you.” Kakashi growled at Tenzo’s smug grin and the other man laughed him off. “Do you need me to be the go-between?”

“That’d probably help,” Kakashi admitted.  _ Gods know he probably wouldn’t accept anything if I offered it to him.  _ “Tomorrow?”

Tenzo stuck out his hand and shook Kakashi’s firmly. “Two PM. Don’t be late. And bring your own money. You’re not mooching his coffee off of me.”

“I don’t mooch,” Kakashi said, sticking out his tongue. “I simply...utilize my resources effectively.”

“I’m a person, not a resource,” Tenzo snorted. 

Kakashi grinned and reached for Tenzo’s hand again, tracing the veins on the back lightly. He enjoyed it, touch, and the younger man didn’t hesitate to offer his skin up. “Course you are,” he said. “Thanks, Tenzo. I really do appreciate what you do for me.”

“That’s what we do, stick together,” Tenzo said. “Brothers.”

“Brothers,” Kakashi repeated.  _ And nothing more, Kakashi. Just brothers.  _

 

_ ** _

Tenzo knew exactly who Kakashi was talking about, and more than he was willing to let on.  _ Iruka Umino, large nonfat latte, writes-- _ Red colored his face as he stared at the living room ceiling, Kakashi having long fallen asleep.  _ Perfect for Kakashi. Icha Icha fanfic.  _ “Fuuuuck,” he groaned, running his hands over his face. “C’mon, Kakashi. The one other person I had remote interest in.”

Pakkun sniffed at his hand when it fell off the couch, and he smiled down at the puppy.  _ Another one of Tsunade’s insistences. This one did us both good.  _ “Whaddaya think, boy? Keep things the way they are now, or do like I always do and let him go off into the wild world once again?” 

The dog whined when he pulled his hand away to rest it on his aching chest. “He deserves it, Pakkun. Deserves happiness. I can’t keep him from that.” Rough paws snuck their way onto his stomach and he winced when Pakkun’s nails scratched him. “You’re not allowed up here,” he said, tilting his head to glance at the dog, whose eyes were mournful as he begged. “Not gonna happen, bud.” Pakkun dug a wet nose into his side and he squeaked at the cold. “Promise not to tell Dad?” He could swear the puppy nodded before jumping up and curling on his chest. “You and him both know just how to wear me down.”

_ And we both know I’m going to help him get Iruka.  _ He sighed and looked at the clock. “Two. You’ve got another hour and a half up here, boy.” Pakkun started to snore in response and Tenzo flopped his head back. “Gods,” he groaned. “Can’t even get you to pay attention to me. What is it, Pakkun? Why am I so...left behind?”

He mused until 3:30 rolled around and gently put Pakkun on the floor, ignoring the pitiful whine. “Work time, bud,” he said quietly, sneaking down the hall to the bathroom. He stepped into the shower directly after turning it on, the freezing water a welcome distraction from wandering thoughts about both men he was about to lose. “Life will go on, Tenzo,” he told himself. “You’ve gone through worse and survived. What’s losing a little love?”

  
  


**Part 2**

 

Kakashi tugged up his mask and shrank into the embrace of his chair by the window, glancing at Tenzo looking over worriedly.  _ It’s 2:10. Why isn’t he here yet? He seems like he’d have a schedule.  _ With a heavy sigh, Kakashi opened his phone to flip open AO3. UmiNotToday had updated their latest Icha Icha fic last night, and he was anxious to read the next chapter.  _ Might as well do something besides mope. _

He sipped his quickly-cooling coffee, occasionally looking up when the door opened, hoping to catch a glimpse of the familiar ponytail. Soon enough he was entirely caught up in the story and plugged in his headphones to tune out the rest of the world.  _ Tenzo will let me know if he stops by.  _ When he got to a particularly devious scene involving a threesome, he squished lower in the chair to hide his half-erect cock and glanced over the top of his phone to see Vans, skinny jeans, a baggy sweatshirt, and scarred nose belonging to a  _ very  _ irritated man standing in front of him. “Hi?” he managed to squeak out.

“What are you doing here?”

Kakashi gulped and pulled his knees up to his chest. “It’s a public place, I thought I’d get some coffee.” He gestured to the cup in front of him. “I could ask the same of you, you know.”

“I write,” the man said with a sniff. “Not that it’s any of your business.”

“Let me buy your coffee,” Kakashi blurted out.  _ Smooth, Hatake.  _ “Uhh--” He ran a hand through his already tousled hair and stared at the floor. “I was kind of a dick yesterday, so I figure it’s the least I can do.”

The man looked him up and down before nodding. “Acceptable. Coming?”

_ Oh, gods, no--fuck.  _ Kakashi took a breath to steel himself and when the man turned away, stood and adjusted, hoping no one noticed. “What’s your poison?” he asked as they fell into line. Tenzo caught his eye from down the bar and gave him a thumbs up. 

“Large nonfat latte, please,” the man said to the other barista. 

Kakashi forked over the money and went to stand with him near Tenzo. “So, mystery man, do you now deem me worthy to know your name?”

“Iruka,” the other man replied, crossing his arms and looking away. Kakashi caught the barest hint of a smile as Iruka’s eyes flicked across his face before returning to stare at the menu boards. 

“Well, Iruka, I’m Kakashi, and I’d very much like to know you,” Kakashi said. “I enjoy reading and would be interested in your stuff, if you’re so inclined. I have a dog named Pakkun. That guy--” he pointed to Tenzo, and Iruka shot the other man a grin-- “is my roommate, and I really,  _ really  _ think that lattes are overrated.”

Iruka clicked his tongue and grabbed the cup Tenzo pushed across. “Well, you had me for a second, what with the dog and asking for my writing, but lattes? Overrated? Wrong.” He spun away to drop his messenger bag on a table, and Kakashi followed.

“That’s not to say I couldn’t learn to like them,” he said.  _ Hells, man, why? Why are you trying so hard?  _ “I, um, maybe?”

“Careful, I might use your gross dislike of my coffee in a story,” Iruka teased. “What’s with your mask? It’s an unusual accessory.”

_ Bomb. Roadside, overseas, I-- _ He looked to Tenzo, eyes widening in panic, and Tenzo walked over. “If it isn’t my two favorite customers,” he said, throwing an arm around Kakashi, fingers rubbing his shoulder gently. “You okay?”

“Fine,” Kakashi rasped, focusing on breathing steadily. 

Iruka looked at them, concerned. “Did I say something wrong? Sorry, I didn’t mean to make y--”

“I’m fine,” Kakashi repeated, voice stronger this time. He smiled beneath the black fabric and hoped Iruka noticed. “Soldier,” he said simply. 

“We were overseas together,” Tenzo said, looking over at him. Kakashi flushed under the careful examination, but leaned into him. Tenzo turned back to Iruka and smiled. “And we’ve been inseparable ever since.”

Iruka flushed, the redness bisected endearingly by his scar as he rubbed his neck. “Oh, I didn’t realize, sorry,” he mumbled. “You guys make a good couple.”

Tenzo’s arm dropped like Kakashi was made of fire, and Kakashi stepped away.  _ Ouch, Tenzo.  _ “We’re not together,” Tenzo said, waving his hands. “Nope, both single. As pringles. Ready to min--oh, you know what, fuck this.” He reached for both of their hands and brought them together. “I listened to Kakashi talk about you all last night, Iruka. You two could be good for each other.”

Iruka blanched and Kakashi chuckled at the shock on his face. “One extreme to the other, Iruka, pick a color,” he said. He shot Tenzo a look that said ‘we’ll talk later,’ and Tenzo walked back to make drinks. “He’s right, though. You intrigue me.”

“I--I--why?” Iruka stammered. His cup shook as he brought it to his lips and took a deep sip. “I’m nothing special.”

“If Tenzo vouches for you, I think that makes you plenty special,” Kakashi said. “I trust him.”

“Fan--” Iruka started, but bit off the rest of the word. Kakashi gazed quizzically and Iruka looked away. “Fan fiction. I write that. You probably wouldn’t be interested.”

_ The man deepens,  _ Kakashi thought with a grin. “You might be surprised. I may  _ look  _ like an uptight bastard, but I’ve read my fair share. What fandom?”

“Nope,” Iruka said. He turned to plop down in the chair and pulled out his laptop. “That’s a level 3 answer. You’ve barely hit level 1. Try again later.” He pulled out headphones and Kakashi caught an album cover he’d never seen flash across the screen.

“What’re you listening to?”

“Blackmill. Helps me concentrate. I’ve got to get another chapter out before class tonight, so you can bother me then,” Iruka said. “Thanks for the coffee.”

Kakashi stood awkwardly behind him as he put in his earbuds and opened the computer. “Ahh, you’re welcome.” No answer, and he sighed. He turned to walk to Tenzo. “Two favorite customers, huh? Mr. ‘I-think-I-know-him.’”

“Ahh, don’t be mad,” Tenzo said, waving a mug at him. “I wasn’t about to spill the beans and tell you everything and have him think you’re some sort of creep.”

“Jerk.”

“And yet for some reason you keep me around,” Tenzo said. “Oh, senpai, is it twoo wuv?” Kakashi rolled his eyes at the way Tenzo’s eyelashes fluttered and lips puckered, but he didn’t miss the slight look of hurt in his eyes. “I want you to be happy, Kakashi. Trust me on that,” Tenzo continued. “It’d mean the world to me if you could find someone.”

“Yeah,” Kakashi muttered. “I’m gonna go feed Pakkun and hang out at home. I’ll be back around 10 after class. See you.” He waved as the bell on the door chimed his exit, not waiting to hear Tenzo’s goodbye. The motorcycle hummed beneath him as he drove home, and Pakkun’s nails clicked on the door while he fumbled for his keys. “I’m coming, buddy, hold your horses.”

The pug yapped as Kakashi clicked his leash on to let him out to use the bathroom. “I know, I know, it’s been an agonizing three hours,” Kakashi said in the sweet voice he reserved strictly for Pakkun. “Tenzo will be back soon after I leave, though. You’ll be fine.” He tugged the dog back inside as the sky began to darken, the scent of a storm rolling in. “Aaaand I’ll have to bike in the rain. Excellent.”

Bottles clanked as he opened the fridge and rummaged for food. “Rice, chicken, greens-- _ greens,”  _ he said, crinkling his nose. “Milk...cheese...spaghetti. Eh, good enough.” Pakkun danced around his feet while he walked around the kitchen to put the container in the microwave. He pulled down the mask, then ripped it over his head, tracing the burn scars and wincing.  _ Why’d I react so badly? Christ, it's not like it's the first time someone's asked me about it. _

He leaned against the counter chewing on a fork until the microwave beeped and interrupted his musing. “Pakkuuuuun,” he crooned, and the dog sat at his feet, begging. “Food?”

The dog went ballistic at the word, and Kakashi laughed while he poured food into his dish. He ruffled the soft ears before grabbing his spaghetti and retreating to the living room. His phone chimed with an email alert.  _ ‘UmiNotToday posted a new chapter in “Is This The Real Life?”’ _

“Pakkun, sometimes life goes right. Always nice to live through others’ experiences,” Kakashi said, smirking. “Him getting laid is a lot more exciting that my...lack of it.” He opened the website and thumbed to the fic, munching as he read the author’s note. **‘Me, back again with more IRL shenanigans. Met someone today, hope you all like him.’** The chapter started out innocuous, author woke up, decided to get his usual coffee before doing a little writing and heading to class. 

**Before I walked in the door, I saw a sight I’d hoped I’d never see outside the classroom--a shock of glowing silver hair, artfully arranged over a pale face with beautiful grey eyes and a mask covering his lips. He was curled in a chair, phone to his face, oblivious to the world.**

“What the fuck?” Kakashi breathed.

**The barista beckoned me to the counter, but I’d had enough of this man’s antics in class. Always fussing with my hair, interrupting lectures, generally being a nuisance. His face when he dragged those eyes up my body was everything I had imagined--confusion, shock, and most importantly a hint of lust warring in his gaze, and he blushed when I asked him what he was doing there, in my spot.**

“Nuisance? Oh, piss off,” Kakashi said, tossing his phone down before grabbing it to read again. “How the fuck does that happen? They’re-- _ him!” _

**He was nervous as he apologized and offered to get my coffee, for being a dick in class. How could I say no? Free coffee AND an apology? Gods, I wanted to bend him over the table right then and there.**

“Oh,” Kakashi squeaked. A piece of food lodged in his windpipe as he inhaled quickly, and Pakkun looked concerned as he coughed. “Jesus, took my breath away already,” he wheezed. “Imagine that, Pakkun, me, breathless.”

**He insulted my choice of coffee promptly, and kept up a barrage of questions even after I told him he’d lost me. My brain/mouth filter refused to cooperate, and I let slip that I write fan fiction. Imagine, dear readers, the look on my face when he asked me which fandom. You’ve read my works. You know what I write. “That’s a level 3 answer,” I told him. “You’ve barely hit level 1. Try again later.”**

**Then I asked him the obvious question--what’s up with his mask. You’d think I stabbed him with a hot poker, he was so hurt. And gods, did I ever want to just wrap him in a hug and apologize, tell him everything was okay. But the barista came over and did it for me. Thankful and horrified, I barely managed to stutter out an apology before the pair announced they’d been together ever since the war.**

**‘** **_Well, fuck me_ ** **,’ I thought. ‘** **_No chance now._ ** **’ But the way the barista dropped him made me question. All shadow of doubt was erased when he shoved our hands together and said the silver-haired man had spoken about me all night. Apparently I intrigue him.**

“More now than ever, Iruka,” Kakashi said, still stunned. His fantasy about the man adjusted itself until it was  _ his  _ hair spread over the pillow, Iruka leaning over him and reciting some of the absolutely filthy lines he’d written. “Ohh, gods. This is just--Jesus.”

**We spoke a little more before he left, and I was left to pen this to you, dear readers. If I see him again (maybe outside of class, hopefully flush against me with my cock in him), I shall keep you updated. Until then, UmiNotToday out. Cheers.**

“Ho...ly...fuck.” Kakashi shuddered as he tried to keep himself under control, but the images so readily supplied by his traitorous mind flashed too fast to ignore. “Oh gods,” he groaned, tugging down his shorts and dragging out his already leaking cock. Heat shot up his spine as he deftly stroked himself.  _ What would his cock look like? How would it feel, pounding into me? Bet he likes his hair pulled, hopefully. I’ll look up at him and pant his name and he’ll blush again.  _

He concentrated on the thought of Iruka leaning over him, the other man’s long hair spilling over his tan shoulders as he made Kakashi beg. Suddenly another pair of hands invaded the fantasy, and he grunted as he imagined Tenzo’s cock slipping into his mouth, down his throat as Iruka thrust into him mercilessly. Kakashi pressed two fingers between his lips as a substitute and his other hand moved quicker, drawing him near to completion. 

“Fuck,” he ground out, orgasm  _ just  _ out of reach. “Iruka--shit--Ten--don’t stop,  _ gods  _ don’t stop--” Imaginary Tenzo reached down to jerk him and keys fell out of his pocket, jangling on the floor. The phantom hand stroked him and that was enough--he came with a strangled groan of his friend’s name. “Fuck, Tenzo, fuck,” he cried, throwing his head back on the back of the couch.

“Yeah?” The door creaked open and in his post-orgasmic haze, Kakashi couldn’t tuck himself away properly before Tenzo stuck his head across the corner and gasped, bag dropping. “Oh gods, I’m sorry, so sor--jesus, Kakashi, on the couch?”

“I--” Kakashi’s mouth snapped shut, teeth clicking as he grabbed for a blanket. “Warn me before you walk in?”

“You are doing  _ that--”  _ Tenzo gestured to him-- “On the  _ COUCH.  _ I shouldn’t have to warn you I’m walking in the door!”

“He wrote about me,” Kakashi blurted. 

Tenzo cringed away when Kakashi held his phone out for him to look at. “Send me the link. I am absolutely not touching that right now.”

“No, you don’t get it, he’s UmiNotToday,” Kakashi stammered, brain still short circuiting. “He’s the one, Tenzo. How in the entire fuck did you find him?” Tenzo retreated to the kitchen, muttering. “What was that?”

“Why were you yelling my name?” Tenzo asked.

Once again, Kakashi found himself speechless. “I--”  _ Shit. There is  _ no  _ good way to tell your best friend you desperately want to suck his cock.  _ “Uhh, was wondering who was at the door?”

“Likely excuse,” Tenzo muttered. Kakashi wiped his hand on his boxers and pulled his shorts up, reclining with both arms spread across the back of the couch. Tenzo sighed as he walked back in to perch owlishly on the other chair. “Be honest. Were you thinking about me?”

“If I...said yes?” Kakashi began to shiver with nerves as Tenzo stared him down, and he swallowed uncomfortably. “No?”

“Honest, Kakashi.”

_ Fuck it.  _ “Yup,” he said, eyes searching Tenzo’s face. “Yeah, yeah I was. Because I want to--”

Tenzo’s eyes widened as Kakashi broke off and he leaned forward, almost tipping off the chair. “What do you want to do?”

“No,” Kakashi grunted. “Not dragging it out of me.”

“Not even if I said I’d love whatever you did?” Tenzo asked, voice dripping with false innocence. Kakashi shook his head as Tenzo pressed forward, settling with a knee on each side of Kakashi’s hips. The other man’s hot breath washed over his cheek as he bent to whisper in his ear. “Not even now?”

“N--no--” Kakashi could barely tell up from down, the way Tenzo’s proximity was affecting him. “Can’t--” At the press of a hardened cock against his stomach, his resolve crumbled and he flipped Tenzo so the other man was leaning back. “You, Tenzo, want you,” Kakashi muttered, shoving Tenzo’s shorts down. “Let me suck you.”

Tenzo’s hand fisted in his hair as Kakashi slid his mouth over the rather impressive erection, taking him deeper with every bob of his head. Soon the thighs under Kakashi’s hands began to quiver, and Tenzo’s hips thrust against him. Kakashi moaned at the feeling of being taken, the muttered curses spilling from Tenzo’s lips spurring him on. “Gonna--come--” Tenzo said. Kakashi nodded once and hummed in acknowledgement, and Tenzo gave one last thrust before unloading into Kakashi’s throat. 

Saliva and the remnants of Tenzo’s come dripped down Kakashi’s chin as he pulled off, staring up at his friend. “Well,” he said softly. “I suppose this changes things.”

Tenzo looked down as he ran a knuckle over Kakashi’s cheek before letting his head thump back. “Yeah. Yeah, I suppose it does.”

 

**Part 3**

 

That evening Iruka sat in the slowly-filling classroom, nibbling on the end of his pen. Emails with comments were already pouring in, his readers wishing him well on his quest to seduce Kakashi.  _ Now if I could only get him to quit being such a prick... _ Thunder clapped as the door slammed open, a soaking wet cyclist stalking in. When he pried off the black helmet, Iruka groaned softly in appreciation at the way Kakashi’s muscles rippled under wet fabric. 

But when Kakashi’s eyes snapped to his, there was something dark in his gaze. A fearfulness, almost.  _ Rawness? No...  _ Iruka couldn’t quite place it, but Kakashi broke the connection quickly and sat in his usual spot, laying his head on his arms. It shocked the younger man.  _ Weeks of fucking with me, then he meets me and suddenly radio silence? I didn’t think I was that awful. _

Ibiki tapped the whiteboard to signal for quiet, and Iruka tuned out of the lecture from about five words in. His brow knit as he ran over their conversation again and again, the loop growing ever more frustrating. Teeth clicked against the cheap plastic and irritated the people on either side of him.  _ Probably pissing him off as well.  _ He ripped off a small piece from his notebook.  **_Everything okay?_ **

Kakashi sighed when he snuck the note backward. “What are you, five?” he whispered, mocking him. Iruka stared straight ahead as Kakashi grabbed the paper, tapping his shoulder a few agonizing seconds later.  **_Your timing is absolute shit, UmiNotToday._ ** Iruka’s heart stopped before clawing its way into his throat, strangling him. He clutched his pen, knuckles white as he heard a sharp huff of a laugh come from the older man. “I know your secret,” Kakashi whispered. The light touch of a paper on Iruka’s shoulder broke his shock and he reached slowly up to grab it.  **_We should talk._ ** Then his number. 

Iruka slid his phone off the table when Ibiki wasn’t looking and shot him a text.  **_I can take down the chapter, if you’d like. IU_ **

**_Now why would you torture your most dedicated fan that way? KH_ ** Iruka’s hand clapped over his mouth as he gasped. Ibiki glanced over and gave him a look, but continued with the lecture.  **_I’ve got an idea of what you should write next. KH_ **

**_That would be? IU_ ** He turned back to see Kakashi leaning back and closing his eyes, clearly ignoring him.  _ Fine. Leave me alone for ONE day and it’s the day you want to talk. Jesus christ. You make a lot of sense.  _ **_Or not. IU_ **

**_After class. KH_ **

Iruka settled into his chair, glaring at the board. He hoped the older man could see the set of his shoulders and the way his fingers dug into his arms and get nervous.  _ Doubtful, he was a soldier,  _ his mind unhelpfully provided. With a derisive snort, he tugged his hood over his head and ignored Ibiki’s warning look.  _ Fucker. _

It was  _ years  _ later when Ibiki dismissed them. Iruka stuck the pen behind his ear while he tossed his notebook in his bag. When he turned around to confront Kakashi, he was greeted by an empty seat and a sharp flick to the back of his head. “So, you want me flush against you, huh?” Kakashi asked.

_ “Shut up,”  _ Iruka hissed. “Jesus, let everyone know, will you?” 

Kakashi took a deep breath and opened his mouth as if to shout, snickering when Iruka paled. “Calm down, man. It’s fine. Though Pakkun might tell a different story. I about had a heart attack when I read it earlier.”

“Oh my god,” Iruka said, burying his face in his hands. “This is so embarrassing.”

“Not as embarrassing as what happened after,” Kakashi muttered. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the floor, angling away from Iruka. “Can I have your word you won’t publish this if I tell you?”

“Of course,” Iruka said.  _ I’m just glad you’re not drawing and quartering me for what I posted already.  _ “What’s the mat--”

“Tenzo likes you,” Kakashi said in a rush. Iruka cocked his head, unconvinced. “I’ve been with him--well, not  _ with  _ him, I mean, friends, just friends, ahh--” He growled and turned away, motioning for Iruka to follow. They walked outside to where it was still sprinkling and the older man tugged him to lean against the wall. “I think I fucked up,” he said, head hanging low against his chest.

Iruka slid so their shoulders were just barely touching and looked up through the curtain of silver hair. “How’s that?”

“Tenzo likes you,” Kakashi repeated, slower this time. “So do I. I also care deeply for Tenzo and don’t want him hurt. And I might have done that.” He turned an icy stare to Iruka. “No thanks to you.”

“How the fuck is it my fault?” Iruka asked.

“You and your goddamned story,” Kakashi muttered. “Tenzo walked in on me.” He coughed when Iruka motioned for him to elaborate. “Um...reading...”

“And?” Kakashi glared and Iruka felt a flush heat his cheeks. “Oh. I, uh...sorry, I guess? Don’t really know what you want me to say.”

“Yeah. And shit happened. And then I ran out.” Kakashi raised a finger to his lips and bit at it through the mask, swallowing hard. “Do you like him?”

Iruka thought about it. Did he?  _ He’s not bad,  _ he mused.  _ Always has a kind word for me, interested in what I’ve got to say…  _ “I suppose,” he said.

“Want to see him in his natural habitat?”

“Ahh--” Iruka crossed his arms and worried his lip. “Will he be mad?”

“He’s probably sleeping, but I owe him one. And he deserves you,” Kakashi said. He murmured something Iruka couldn’t quite catch before herding him ahead to his bike. Iruka took the helmet Kakashi offered and warily settled behind him, shielding his bag with their bodies and clutching tightly at the older man’s sides. Rain pelted his arms as they raced through the city, toward Kakashi’s place and whatever laid ahead.

**

Tenzo retreated to his bedroom when Kakashi all but teleported out of the apartment.  _ ‘I suppose this changes things.’ _ He sprawled out on the bed, one arm crooked behind his head and the other resting on his stomach. “Suppose it fucking does,” he muttered, bringing a fist to tap his forehead. “Been waiting to do that for years, then you just up and  _ leave.”  _

He sighed disgustedly at the swell of hope that had bloomed in his chest at the sight of Kakashi dropping to his knees. He’d seen eternity reflected in Kakashi’s desperate grey eyes as he took Tenzo deeper, urged him to cant his hips up, up, up-- _ fuck,  _ Tenzo thought. “Jesus, all that and then  _ poof.”  _

Pakkun whined and scratched at the door, but he ignored him, instead turning to curl into the wall. “That hurt, bastard,” he said. He opened his phone to a text from Kakashi, the link to his story. With the ever-present ache in his chest, he read about the things Iruka would love to do to the man Tenzo loved. 

_ No, Iruka. That should be me.  _ His eyelids grew heavy as the memory flooded with sadness and frustration in place of what should have been happiness.  _ Elation. Guess I’m really not worth it.  _ He groaned as he closed his eyes and tried to relax, failing miserably. Kakashi’s face danced before his eyelids and he did his best to banish the twisted smirk. Whispers of love haunted him as he fell deeper before finally sinking into a sea of fitful grey unconsciousness. 

*

The door banging open roused him, and when he looked at the clock, not nearly enough time had passed to ease the sharp sting of abandonment. Kakashi’s raspy voice mingled with another’s he couldn’t quite make out, ordering the person to make themselves at home. “Tenzo,” he called down the hall.

Tenzo pulled the blankets over his head and burrowed into the pillows when a knock sounded on his door. “Go away,” he said.

“I’ve got someone for you,” Kakashi said.

“Fuck you, Kakashi. I don’t need another person to dick me over.” Tenzo put his hands over his ears in an attempt to block out Kakashi’s cajoling, grinding his teeth in irritation. “Seriously. Go away.”

“Come here,” Kakashi said, voice muffled as if talking away from the door. Another knock sounded and Tenzo growled. “I repeat, I have someone for you,” Kakashi said.

“I, ahh, hi?” Tenzo snapped to attention at what sounded like Iruka’s voice.  _ Of all the people to torture me with, you choose  _ him, _ Kakashi? What’s the matter with you?  _

“It’s Iruka,” Kakashi said. “We all need to talk.”

There was an awkward silence before Tenzo heard a light smack. “We should,” Iruka said slowly. “I’m told you like me?”

Tenzo shot up and stared wild-eyed at the door.  _ You  _ told  _ him? For fuck’s sake, it’s bad enough you noticed, Kakashi.  _ He wrapped his comforter around bare shoulders and tried to smooth his unruly hair as he debated simply sinking through the mattress into the black pits of hell.  _ Dammit.  _ The bed creaked as he got up and padded over, opening it just enough for one eye to peek through. Kakashi was looking away and Iruka was fiddling his fingers, a flush rising in his cheeks. “What do you want?” Tenzo asked. 

“To apologize,” Kakashi said. 

Iruka leaned against the wall so his eyes were mere inches from Tenzo’s. “I got dragged in here, so...sorry about the awkwardness,” he said. “But hey, it gave me the chance to actually come out and say that I like you too.” He smiled gently and Tenzo’s eyes widened. 

“You...like me?” he asked, gulping.

“Keep up, man,” Kakashi said. He planted a hand on the door and pushed it open a few more inches. “I’m sorry I jumped you earlier. It wasn’t really something you probably wanted, so here’s something you  _ do  _ want in return.” His face screwed painfully under his mask and Tenzo yanked the door fully open.

“How could you think that?” he asked. “Did you not see--” He stopped short when Iruka cleared his throat. “Ahh, maybe we could have a second, Iruka? Sorry.”

“There’s an obvious solution here, if you two would get your heads out of your asses,” Iruka said. Both men turned to him in confusion and he grinned. “Well you both like each other, and now we all know you both like me, right?” Kakashi’s gaze darted between the two of them and Tenzo tugged the blanket tighter around him, nodding. “I think both of you are just...fucking gorgeous,” Iruka continued, raking his eyes down Tenzo.

Kakashi shifted as Iruka reached for his hand. “Are you--” He bit off the sentence as Iruka twined their fingers together and reached for Tenzo with the other hand. “Really?”

“Iruka, I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Tenzo said. 

“I don’t see why not,” Iruka said, tugging them close. The blanket dropped from Tenzo and Iruka seized the opportunity to slide a warm hand around his waist. “Why not get what we all want?”

 

**Part Four**

Kakashi’s heart stuttered to a stop at Iruka’s question.  _ Could we? More importantly,  _ should  _ we?  _ Tenzo met his glance before stepping out of Iruka’s grip and into Kakashi’s side. “That’s probably something we should discuss beforehand,” he said.

“Whatever you two want,” Iruka said with a smile. “Just throwing the idea out there.”

“It’s a good one,” Kakashi admitted. Tenzo’s bare skin was clouding his judgement, making his head swim. “But I think he’s right.” He released Tenzo and pushed him back into the bedroom. “Go get dressed and we’ll talk it over, okay?”

Iruka trailed heated fingers over the small of his back as he brushed past him to perch on the couch. “Does this have anything to do with your idea from earlier? You know, the one I couldn’t stop thinking about in class,” he said.

“Yeah,” Kakashi said. “I mean, I wasn’t planning on being included, so that’s a huge fucking plus.” He sat on the chair and jumped when Tenzo’s door opened.  _ Jesus, calm down. This is what you’ve been waiting for, right?  _

Tenzo sat beside Iruka and knit his fingers delicately in his lap. “Um, so. This is...unexpected,” he said. “I’m really not sure what to say.”

“You could say yes,” Iruka said with a wink.


	6. Whispers In the Dark

Konoha is no longer a home for Uchiha Sasuke. There’s an apartment with his name on it, though more like a cell to cage him in the village he once loved. There’s the remnant of old friends to remind him every day of how many years he missed while hell-bent on revenge. They don’t mean to, he thinks, but it’s hard to look on the faces you failed when they’re smiling at you and feel anything other than regret. There’s the stone, too, to lean against and hate himself for. 

He’d thought maybe it could be different.

Maybe Konoha could have seen the scared child hiding behind the mop of inky hair he should just cut off. Maybe people could have looked at him with light in their hearts, and not the horrified rage when they recognized his cloak. Maybe...maybe they could have been  _ kind. _

Not that he really deserves it. It is a fantasy, as was what he’d spent most of his life chasing. Fantasies are for other men. Lesser men, he would’ve said once, before everything crashed around him. 

It’s still crashing, if he’s being honest with himself.

Grass catches on his cloak when he slides backwards to rest his back against the gnarled roots of an old oak. It’s perhaps a little too close to the Nara border for what he should be, but under the sunny sky he doesn’t particularly  _ care.  _ They can kick him out if they wish. It’s just another nail in the coffin he’s trapped in. 

Sakura’s gone, now. Naruto is busy with his duties as hokage and Sakura does not care enough to go through Sasuke’s nightmares with him. He can’t say she didn’t try, no. She’d done more than he ever expected. Learning to live in this new body is a chore, and she’d helped him the best she knew how. He can’t fault her for that. 

It doesn’t ease the ache inside, but he won’t let malice poison him again.

A squirrel chitters at him from a branch high above before dropping an acorn. His face screws in frustration when he reaches for it to throw back, only to let his stump fall back to his side with a heavy sigh. That’s gone too, penance for the life he should never have led. Forced to grow up too quickly and what does he have to show for it? 

Nothing.

Swishing from across the field alerts him and he looks up to see a doe standing tall next to one Nara Shikamaru. “You’re on our property,” the other says. 

“And?”

“Without ‘proper supervision,’ or whatever they’re calling it these days.” Shikamaru sighs and lifts his hand from the doe’s shoulder, letting her go as he starts toward Sasuke. “Though I guess now you’re not alone.” He settles on the grass next to him and leans heavily against the bark. “Fuck everyone else, huh? Needed a break?”

“Something like that,” Sasuke murmurs. The breeze picks up, ruffling the fabric of his cloak around him as the doe bends to eat. It’s chilling, almost biting. He wishes Shikamaru would leave him in peace to consider but that doesn’t seem likely now that he’s been discovered. 

“I don’t really care,” Shikamaru says, “but anyone else wandering might. How long have you been out here?”

“Long enough.”

“Mm.” 

He’s never been particularly talkative, and Sasuke is grateful for the almost... _ companionable  _ silence as Shikamaru picks a blade of grass and sets it between his teeth. The way his ponytail catches on the bark looks frustrating, earning a silent snarl from Sasuke before he looks away. Shikamaru does not bother him. The wandering herd breaks around them and he finds himself drawn into watching the spindly legs instead of the sky. It’s a different sort of forest, one of bone and blood. 

“Tch.” Shikamaru clicks his tongue when the herd begins to move again. “Are we going to sit here all day, or do you have somewhere to be?”

“You know very well what I have to go home to,” Sasuke says. He has jack shit compared to every other villager, and the  _ bastard… _

Kindness.

“I have an apartment and a plant,” he says, calmer now. “That is where I have to be.”


	7. Astral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was supposed to be a grand story of gods and how they fall, but... motivation for the fandom is nowhere to be found and unlikely to return anytime soon, and I'm tired of looking at this in my docs 😅 thanks to Magnustesla for the prompt, and plotting it with me.
> 
> Iruka is the Earth god, Genma is the sun, and Kakashi is the moon.

The Earth has a pulse. It’s imperceptible to those who care not for her well-being, and hard to sense even for those who commit themselves to worshiping her. A deep tremor beats below her crust to send life into the atmosphere and if one really listens, digs their feet into warm sand and opens their arms to the wind, they may experience the soft hum of her energy surrounding them.

It’s been a long time since anyone has opened themselves to her, save for her master.

He wanders alone, flowers blooming in the wake of his footsteps through the wood. Fingers stretched to the sky above, he halts at the edge of the sea to whisper his thanks to the gods who have lent their power to help heal his ward. “In the sun, she wakes,” he prays, bending to press his palm to the sand. “In the moonlight, she rests. In both, she heals. Through the power given to us, we rise once more.”

Waves lap over his fingers as he allows them to spread, grounding himself in the strengthening beat of her core. Ruined buildings collapsing under the weight of vegetation send shocks across the beach to disrupt the steadiness of her heart, but he does not weep for her peace anymore. He does not cry to the sky for help because the scourge of humanity decided that his warnings were not to be heeded. 

He has not cried for that since the last civilization sank to its knees, the baking heat of the sun burning away the last traces of the people who had harmed his charge.

Energy zips through him as the earth recognizes his touch, the sand shifting until he’s caressed in her hold. Pink and gold fade away to silver as the sun sets and moon rises to reflect its light upon waves of clearest blue, broken only by the distant thundering of a breaching whale. It’s on quiet nights like this that he allows himself a small moment of grief for the world that could have been, and the fact that he’s been long-since forgotten by both god and man.

His skin glows, starlight settling on skin marred with scars and burns he’s endured, each one a memory of the way he’d formed the earth with his bare hands. His crown of branches shifts as he lays in the world’s embrace, and he stretches his fingers to the sky once more to grasp futilely for a reason to carry on.

Something.

Anything to remind him that he won’t be alone here forever.

*

About the time Earth civilizations began to explore the heavens, it was decided that Earth was no longer worth protecting. The sun still shone, the moon continued to pull at the seas with a simple crook of his finger, but their focus shifted from what  _ could  _ be to the inevitability of what  _ would  _ be.

They watched from celestial perches as days, years, centuries passed, and they did not realize how cruel they’d grown toward their source of life. Swaths of green gave way to blackness and rust, mighty forests slain in pursuit of all humanity could wring from their planet. The tides became hard to control until fingers of silver stilled, no longer able to do what they’d been tasked with. 

“He should’ve been able to control them,” the god of light says as he draws back the curtain on humanity’s final days. 

“He’s young,” the moon whispers. The last of the fires are extinguished, only the energy of a planet limping toward her death left to pulse through the vast emptiness of space between them. Darkness falls upon the land, and the spirits of the sky sit together to watch another planet die. “Perhaps we should have given him another task.”

Light blooms with the sun’s exhale. “Perhaps he can rectify this,” he sighs, reaching with palms of fire to cradle the weary world. “We’ll allow him time.”


	8. Untitled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iruka getting ready for a date with Kakashi. Was intended to be a modern, small town AU. Unedited

Iruka doesn’t quite know what started this thing between he and Kakashi. It could’ve been anything, really, but he’s guessing it was somewhere around when Kakashi brought him coffee and it was the exact way he liked it. Ever since, they’ve had an understanding that Kakashi gets coffee on Monday, and Iruka gets alcohol on Friday nights when the week’s let out and there’s no middle-schoolers to scream at them in the morning. 

On Monday, Kakashi had been nervous as he handed over Iruka’s liquid sanity. The cup had all but jumped out of his hand into Iruka’s, and Iruka had laughed it off, unsure of what the problem was. Tuesday had brought more than a few lingering glances in the hall, Wednesday a flush as red as Karin’s hair, and Thursday the stammered order of “come to my place tomorrow.”

Iruka had accepted after asking him to clarify that he wasn’t, in fact, asking him there to be murdered in the woods of the sprawling estate. 

“It was, uh, a question,” Kakashi had said, rubbing his nape uncomfortably. “Sorry. I’m not good at this.”

“Want me to bring anything?” Iruka had asked.

Kakashi had told him just to bring himself, and now 3:30 PM on Friday night finds Iruka staring at the clock and tapping his pen against his lips. Nervous. Very nervous. The second hand takes  _ forever  _ to count down a minute, teasing in its slowness as his heart threatens to thud out of his chest. He doesn’t quite know when it started, no, but now he can guess that Kakashi hasn’t been as aloof as he’s seemed. 

3:35 finds him already packing up his things and darting down the hall in the hopes that no one will try finding him before his usual disappearing time. Anko nods at the silent plea of “shh” he sends her on the way, a grin splitting her face as he all but runs out the door. His phone chimes mere seconds later with questions but he ignores it in favor of slamming the door of his beat-up Camry and taking a long, deep breath.

“Sensei!” someone shouts, and the breath catches as he chokes on the shock. Naruto bangs a hand on the roof, scaring him half to death again, before he unlocks the door for the boy. “Any chance I can get a ride home? Sasuke’s brother bailed on us and when we figured it out, the buses had left.”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s fine.” Iruka tries breathing again, gets an entire lungful in and out before Naruto starts chattering a mile a minute. It’s a long way out to the Nara farm, all twisted backroads through endless forests to get to the house in the middle of it all. Naruto talks the entire way about everything from school to Sasuke to track tryouts and by the time Iruka pulls into the driveway, he’s positive Naruto can’t have left any story from the last time they spoke out.

It was only their weekly Wednesday ramen, too.

Gravel crunches as the car pulls out and Iruka is grateful for the twenty minutes of silence as he makes his way home. His cat yowls at the sound of his keys in the bowl, meandering over to wind around his ankles with a pitiful mewl as she looks up with wide eyes. “Is there no food in your bowl?” he asks. “You poor, starving…” He trails off as he cranes around the island to see it still mounded high on the sides. “Liar.”

She only meows again and bats at his shoelaces.

“You’ll have to fend for yourself, beast,” he says, leaning against the counter to scroll through Anko’s litany of who, what, and when. “Don’t know when I’ll be back tonight.” He hooks a finger in his lip and absentmindedly chews on his nail before realizing Anko really  _ will  _ kill him if she realizes he hasn’t been working on it. 

**_Kakashi invited me to his place tonight_ **

**** He doesn’t have to wait long until her excited well-wishes and hopes he can cover the marks come Monday. Rolling his eyes, he tries not to smile as he shakes Kira’s bowl to cover the bottom and refreshes her water. She hops onto the counter, then onto his shoulder with a purr. “What do you think, hmm, girl?” he asks. “Stride of pride come tomorrow or is he going to chop off my legs and hide my body in a tree?”

She rubs her cheek against his and digs her claws in.

“I know, I know, I’m kidding.” He scratches under her chin, earning a pleased noise. “He probably just doesn’t want to go out to the usual places, right? Bet people are talking.”

Small towns did not, in fact, lend themselves to the openness he was used to in his relationships. “If it can be called that, I suppose,” he muses. “Thoughts?”

Kira vacates his shoulder in favor of her bed by the window.

“Traitor.” He snorts as he nearly gets his bedroom door closed before she’s thundering down the hall. “Oh, now you want a piece of the action?” he says, striking an absolutely ridiculous pose he knows she’d laugh at if she had the capability. “I’d do me, not that you care.”

He can only hope Kakashi cares more than the cat. Several months now they’ve been dancing around each other, and he sort of wishes he knew who pushed Kakashi to take the plunge. Of course, it could all be just the other man wanting a more private friendship… Iruka shakes his head and rolls his shoulders in the mirror. “Tell me I haven’t been out of the game too long, Kira?”

A light snore is his only answer.

“I don’t know why I put up with you, honestly,” he grumbles. All the options in his closet are unsatisfactory, and he risks a quick text to Kakashi asking what exactly he should plan on wearing tonight. 

**_Jeans and a t-shirt,_ ** Kakashi texts back.

“I suppose ‘nothing’  _ would  _ have been a bit presumptuous,” he says, dutifully picking out a pair of jeans ripped up the thigh and a black tee. When he smooths his hands down his body, he nods with a shy smile. “Hey,” he says. “Wanna go back to my place? Catch a drink or two, maybe get in on some of this action?”

He nearly jumps out of his skin for the second time that night when his phone rings. “Fuck, you scared me,” he greets Anko. “What?”

_ “I know I said I’d wait until later, but come on, Ru, you can’t just tell me you’re going out with  _ Kakashi _ \--the one you’ve been pining over for months, I might add--and  _ not  _ tell me anything more than you’re just going to his place.” _

__ “I’d tell you if  _ I  _ knew,” he sighs. “You try prying secrets out of Mr. Mysterious when he can barely look at you without stammering.”

_ “Ohh, he’s got it bad. Told you you’d like it here, didn’t I?” _

__ “You did.”

_ “Sex tonight or I’ve taught you nothing.” _

__ Iruka chuckles and shifts the phone to one shoulder as he tugs on an old pair of work boots. “You’re just jealous I managed to snag him before you.”

_ “Please, he’s half the reason I told you to apply for the position. And look who was right, yet again. You’re welcome. I expect to be invited to the wedding.” _

__ “God,” he groans. “I think you’re getting a little ahead of yourself, there.”

_ “Promise.” _

__ “You’re invited to my wedding, Anko, we’ve known this since we were kids.”

_ “Pinky swear, my man.” _

__ “You’re invited to the currently non-existent wedding in some possible future, all right? Do you want to be my best man, too?”

_ “I’d kill it. Everyone else would be jealous of me in a tux, we can’t have that happening. I’ll settle for planner.” _

__ “Deal.” Iruka flops back on the bed, patting his stomach until Kira stretches and walks over to curl up on him. Her warm weight settles him as he lets Anko ramble for a few minutes about how Kakashi deserves him and don’t fuck this up for me, Iruka. “Don’t worry, I’m more worried about fucking it up for myself,” he says. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been on an actual date, and I don’t even know if this  _ is  _ one.”

_ “Do I need to ask for you?” _

__ “We’re not five and on the playground, Anko,” he says. “I’ll figure it out for myself.”

_ “Fine, fine. Go get him, tiger.” _

__ “I will  _ pay  _ you not to say that again.”

_ “I love you~”  _ she sing-songs before hanging up.

He holds the phone out in front of him with a grimace. “You deserve to wait ten thousand years for the results of tonight,” he says, uselessly shaking the device. “‘Tiger.’”

Kira begins to knead his chest when he shifts onto an elbow and checks the clock. 5 PM is still a little early to think about heading over, he supposes, laying back down with a sigh. He shuts his eyes and does his best not to think about Kakashi straddling him with that stupid grin he gets after a few drinks.

“Think he’s even considered me like that?” he asks.

“Mrrrow.”

“Useless.”

“Mrrp.”

“Fuck,” he says, carding a hand through his hair. He doesn’t know whether to wear it up or down, so he settles for simply combing through it to calm himself. Kira gets up and tries helping. As usual, the claws are more hindrance than help and he laughs as he pries her away from his head. “There’s no need for the yelling,” he says to her protests, holding her against his chest. “You have a scratching post.”

She proceeds to jump out of his arms and ignore him in favor of the stuffed mouse on the floor.

Iruka’s phone chimes, and to his relief it’s Kakashi saying that he can feel free to come over whenever. He texts back his assent, adding a smile after just in case ‘I’m looking forward to it’ wasn’t obvious enough. 

**_Me too,_ ** Kakashi says, and Iruka grins when Kakashi gives him a smile as well.

“Showtime, Kira,” he whispers to the ceiling. “Let’s make it count.”


	9. Sovereign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think ever actually posted this one anywhere in the first place 😅 part of a royalty ai that I will likely start sometime in the future, I just don't have the energy for it right now.

Namiashi Raidou, common though he was, was a man to adore, and I vowed to keep that in mind through every time our paths crossed. Whether in the stables, when I tucked myself away to the kitchen for a snack, or when I sat on the throne and decreed what must be done--Raidou was there with steady hands and heated eyes to take me away the very second I asked. 

Our meetings--however brief--were ones I’d treasure until the day I died. My favorites included the times he was able to hold me close and whisper how much he loved me. His hands would fall to my hips as our lips met, fingers creeping into my hair before I’d inevitably invite him somewhere private. There were some who knew, of course, but those who did were wise to keep their mouths shut lest the third of our trio have his way with them.

To everyone else’s gaze, Morino Ibiki was a menace. His eyes were steel as they crossed yours in public, even if you were smiling and holding a Yamanaka rose to him. The scars that tugged at his lips--memories of wars past, ones he was loathe to let go from his grip--put off even the strongest challengers. 

Itachi didn’t stand a chance, even if he would have loved me.

As it was, I had no need for Ibiki or Raidou to help in my quest to nudge Itachi in the direction he needed. He and Shisui were locked in my room with loyal Kakashi to watch the door during the night I’d given them. Shisui had taken no convincing, breaking down and telling me immediately there was only pain in his heart when he thought of Itachi and I together. 

When I invited Itachi to my chambers that night, he was nervous, off-kilter,  _ silent  _ until he saw the man he’d put off adoring sitting cross-legged on the edge of my bed. Were he ever to begin looking at me the same way he looked at Shisui, my heart would have broken. There was lust, certainly, but underneath--in the way his smile broke and his eyes filled--there was an all-consuming fire that roared into being and left him shaking in its wake. 

It was how Raidou and Ibiki looked at me from the day I admitted they were more than loyal servants, and it would kill me to see that light dimmed by duty.

The sweet scent of fresh-baled hay surrounded us as we lay on Raidou’s blankets, Zephyr’s saddle beneath my head for a pillow. I held a hand from each to my chest and let my head sink to look at Ibiki. “They’re probably halfway to ruining my bedding by now,” I said with a wry smile. “What say we ruin Raidou’s?”

“It’s a blanket over hay, Sakura, it’s not hard to ruin.” Raidou reached over to tip my chin up, wordlessly asking for a kiss. “But I wouldn’t say no to helping you in your endeavors.” He shifted onto his side and broke our hold to grip Ibiki’s shoulder. “If that’s all right with our other lover, that is.”

Ibiki didn’t give me time to breathe before sliding a hand down my stomach and cupping me through the fabric. “We have the stable to ourselves with Kakashi covering,” he mumbled against my throat. “I don’t see why not.”

“If either of you dare take your hands off of me, I’ll have you stripped and sent to my chambers for punishment,” I said. My smirk calmed the small flash of panic in Raidou’s eyes, and Ibiki leaned over me to give him a soft kiss. “That means you too, Rai.”

His hand was back on my breast in a flash, thumb smoothing over a pebbled nipple--really, early April was  _ too  _ early to be sleeping in the barn again--before beginning to pick at the laces up the front of my dress. “You don’t have to ask me twice,” he said. The ties parted along with the fabric and his fingers were  _ freezing,  _ but more than welcome after weeks apart. “How would you like me, Lady Haruno?”

“Raidou,” I chided. “None of that when we’re alone.”

“I was joking,” he said. “Am I allowed that?”

“You’re allowed whatever,” Ibiki said. His hand covered Raidou’s and their eyes met, both faces splitting into smiles over me before I grabbed their shoulders. 

“You’re allowed to pay attention to me,” I grumbled. “Lord knows what you two get up to when I’m not around. Let me have you both.”

“Yes, princess,” they both said at once.

“Boys.”

“Sakura,” Ibiki teased, and I spread my legs so he could find my center. “Eager, are we?”

“I’ve had my fingers down there more than is appropriate these last weeks thinking of the way your face looks when Raidou’s fucking you,” I said. “And you, Rai--” I brought two fingers to his lips, parting them gently-- “Do you remember that night we laid and watched the stars?”

“I remember you riding him harder than I’ve ever seen you ride your actual horse,” Ibiki said, sending a flush flaring across Raidou’s cheeks. “And I remember you enjoying yourself. There’s no shame in that, Raidou.”

The fabric slipped off my shoulders as I pushed Raidou back onto the bales and slung a leg over his hips. “I thought of that this morning while in meetings,” I purred, lips skirting his cheekbones. “All while I was taking note of how many supplies the Uchiha cleared us of and listening to people whine about their trees not beginning to bud yet...my chair was nearly drenched by the end of it, I swear.”

“Lift your knee,” Ibiki instructed. “I can’t do you much good if I’m grinding your skirts against you.”

I obliged, and Raidou slid both hands up my bared thighs. “You’re bold tonight,” I said over my shoulder as Ibiki’s fingers trailed up the sensitive skin on the inside of my legs. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

He settled and pressed his hips against the curve of mine before taking my hands and pulling me flush against his chest. “We missed our princess,” he whispered, breath warm over my neck. “She’s been so busy thinking about us during important meetings that she very nearly forgot how close it is to the day she first took our hands and led us astray.”

“Did I?” I sank back into his lap and let my head fall to the side as his hardness ground against me. “Or did I see Shisui look to Itachi and formulate the plan around today?” My hand wound back to guide Ibiki’s lips to my pulse, and Raidou smiled up at us as we settled against his length. “Did your princess remember how you looked at me like I’d ingested one of Zetsu’s poisons and was turning green in front of you?”

“If I answer correctly, what do I get?” Raidou asked.

“My never-ending affection,” I chuckled. “The knowledge that I’m going to inflict myself upon you for years to come.”

“In that case…” Raidou tucked his lip between his teeth and sat up, grabbing hold of Ibiki’s thighs to anchor himself as he nuzzled into the other side of my throat. “I think maybe she didn’t forget after all,” he whispered. “I think she may very well have sat on her throne and considered her partners, rather than her duties.”

“My duty is to my people,” I said. “I have two of my most loyal men here with me tonight. That’s good enough for me.”

“‘Two of’?” Ibiki asked.

“I can’t very well say my only loyal men,” I said. “Where would Kakashi fit? Iruka? Genma, Shikaku, Zetsu?”

“True,” Raidou said. He pulled my free hand to his trousers and I fumbled with the strings before letting Ibiki go to kiss him senseless. Ibiki hitched my skirt around my waist, calloused hands setting my skin alight with sensation as he slid closer to my folds. “As long as we’re the ones you come back to,” he murmured. “Promise me?”

“Always.” All breath left me as Raidou pushed my sleeves down and took a breast into his mouth. His tongue smoothed over the bud as I finally managed to free him, and his inhale chilled me to the bone. “Raidou…”

“Oh,” Ibiki sighed, jaw dropping to press an open-mouthed kiss to my shoulder when he found me wet and waiting. He reached up to roll my other nipple between his fingers and I  _ swear  _ I saw stars. It could very well have been a few stray pieces of hay flashing in the lamplight, but did I care? 

Absolutely not.

Raidou let me go to slide further between mine and Ibiki’s legs, shooting a questioning glance as his fingers joined Ibiki’s. “Please,” I said. “You do it so well, love.” 

“Undo me while you’re down there,” Ibiki said. 

I could’ve done without both sets of fingers leaving me, and replaced them with my own as Raidou reached under me. “Oh, you both feel so  _ good,”  _ I moaned, giving Ibiki a look out of the corner of my eye. “Swordsman’s hands on me about to make me come--”

“Quiet,” Ibiki growled. His heat at my back disappeared for a split second before he was back and sliding his length between my thighs, fingers rough against my tongue as he pushed two between my lips. “Do you ever learn?”

A low groan was all I could manage as Raidou’s tongue set upon me. “Fuck--” I sighed to the best of my abilities. If it weren’t for Ibiki’s strong legs to hold me, I would’ve likely collapsed after a few minutes of the torture. Meticulous, he left nothing to be desired. Ibiki began to rub slowly against me, drawing out another quiet cry with every thrust. 

Slick, heated, striking in its intimacy--both men had my body more than memorized. Long days spent in the forest had assured that. Ibiki’s fingers dropped to play with my chest again and I arched against him when Raidou shut his lips over me, all but suckling on the sensitive flesh. “Give in,” Ibiki urged when I could no longer hold back the quaking. “I want you sated by the time we’re done with you,  _ princess.”  _

__ “Try me,” I gasped, their assault on my senses taking its toll as I tried so desperately to stem the rising tide of pleasure. “You’re not even in me yet, how  _ dare  _ you think I’m going to co-come.” 

“Because you’re predictable,” Ibiki said. Two of his thick fingers teased my entrance as Raidou continued to lick me six ways from Sunday. “You’re not subtle.”

“I-I’m--” My hands fisted in Raidou’s hair before I couldn’t hold off any longer, pushing him as close as he could be as I clenched around Ibiki’s fingers with lips open in a groan. “Rai!”

“Quiet,” he said, finger to his lips as he disengaged after seeing me through. “You’ll wake the horses.”

“Don’t care,” I said, falling back into Ibiki with nerves singing. “You--” my eyes shut and I shook my head with a grin-- “mm, you’re never allowed to leave me.”

Ibiki continued to finger me as Raidou cleaned his mouth. The sounds were anything but savory and I could already feel the pleasure creeping up again. “I wouldn’t dream of it,” my soldier said. 

“Nor would I,” Raidou said. He held out his arms and I broke Ibiki’s hold to fall into them. His length was already weeping as I took it in my hand, eyes heated as I rested our foreheads together and began working him. “Fuck, I love you so much.”

“Where’s the jar?” Ibiki asked, and Raidou pointed over to his pack. “Thank you.” He unscrewed the lid and soon enough his calloused swordsman’s fingers were prodding at my  _ other  _ entrance, demanding and wanting. “Let go,” he whispered to my back, torn lips sliding up the skin before he pushed the hair off of my neck. “You can take us both, I know you can.”

“If you can keep me pinned down,” I said with a smirk. Raidou about whimpered below me when I took my hand from him, hips chasing after me as I raised it to plant on the wall by his head. “My hand isn’t where you want to be, darling. Take me like you mean it.”

“My lady,” Raidou said. His hands found their way to my backside and he spread me for a short second before guiding himself up to me. I kissed along his collarbone, drawing out a shiver while Ibiki pushed me down onto him.  _ “Our  _ lady,” he amended when I gave him a look. “She who reigns ov--”

“Get on with it,” I said with a roll of my hips. “I’m not here to be wooed, Raidou, I’m here to be fu-fucked.” My eyes grew wide as Ibiki pressed in, slowly seating himself next to our dear stablehand. “Oh, you  _ told _ me, Ibiki.”

“I wouldn’t lie about that.” Ibiki pulled out, the drag of his cock against Raidou’s in me nearly agonizing before his hips met mine again. “I’ve  _ heard  _ you crying for me, for Raidou-- do you have any idea how many times I’ve sat outside your room wishing I’d taken any other line of duty?”

“Maybe you would’ve found me sooner,” Raidou said. “Felt me up in Zephyr’s stall as you’re so fond of doing.”

“My poor mare,” I said, sighing as both began to set a languid rhythm. “Privy to everything I miss while I’m holed up in my tower, catering to dignitaries who’ve nothing better to do than stare at my tits all day.”

“What do you think I do?”

“You keep a watchful eye on her,” Raidou said with a raised brow. “Protect her from the snakes looking to take her away from us.”

“That too,” Ibiki said. 

“You two are ridiculous,” I groaned. Ibiki’s hands gripped my hips harder as he laid his forehead on the back of my shoulder, no doubt watching himself fuck me. He was fond of that too, seeing his cock disappear between my legs only to leave me wanting as he spilled onto my stomach. “One day I’ll strip, step onto the table, and scare everyone off. What’ll you do then, soldier?”

“Take you on the table,” Ibiki said. “Wait for our love to run toward the confusion and then take him too.” He was beginning to pant, breath fanning over my back as I brought one of his hands around to my front. “Would you like that? The slow ones watching you as I brought you off again and again?”

Raidou stilled, brow knitting when I stiffened at Ibiki’s words. “Ibiki,” he strained. “Enough of that.”

“Of what, this?” Ibiki closed his fingers around my clit and rubbed across it what should have been enough to hurt. I cried out, and Raidou clamped a hand over my mouth.

“You’re making it very hard to hide,” he hissed at me. To Ibiki, he said, “You’re making it hard to last, you ass.”

“Am I?”

“Ah,” I gasped as he carded his free hand through my hair to tug my head to the side. “Y-you’re...Rai--” Both men drove into me with enough force to send every thought from my head. Wordless sounds of pleasure tumbled from my lips, Raidou’s finger on my tongue doing nothing to stop them. I occasionally considered he did that  _ because  _ he loved the way I sounded, even through his protests, and didn’t mind indulging him. 

“Yes,” Ibiki whispered. “Let us hear you come for us again, Sakura. I’ll wring it out of you if I have to.”

He would, too. He’d done it before. 

“Unh,” I groaned, closing my lips around Raidou’s finger and sucking it like I would his cock.  _ Harder,  _ I’d request if I could.  _ Fuck me until I  _ really _ can’t breathe. Like it’s the last thing you’ll do for me.  _ As it was, I was content to settle for meeting every rock of their hips with one of my own, causing each to gasp my name in a parody of heavenly song. 

Unsurprisingly--and likely much to Raidou’s frustration-- I did as Ibiki told me and let my second orgasm flash through me. Both sets of hands clamped down before Raidou pushed me away, scrambling back to pull himself through his, and Ibiki continued to use me until he spilled. 

I was always grateful for the chance to fall into bed with them and in the loft was no exception, Ibiki laying me down on the straw ever so gently. He began to soften as Raidou wiped himself down, falling to rest in front of me. “You,” he murmured, brushing a knuckle over my likely reddened cheek, “will be the death of us.”

“And who’s coming to take my men away from me?” I asked, twining our fingers as I looked to Ibiki. “Who’s going to come through me to kill you?”

“No one needs to get through you, you’re already here,” Ibiki told me. He slipped out--leaving my thighs a wreck--and tucked me close. “Maybe he means the way his heart pounds when he’s fucking you, look.” Our hands reached for Raidou’s neck, catching him just before he flushed and ducked. “He’s enthralled.”

“You are too,” Raidou protested, stealing me away to pull me against him. 

“I do see it,” I said, eyes roving over Ibiki’s heaving stomach and quivering arms. “You can’t deny you adore me, sir.”

“I wouldn’t try.” Ibiki shuffled closer and we all piled together in the coolness. “Neither of us would, and I doubt you would either.”

“Never,” I said. I sank into their embrace with a low sigh, muscles jellied and pleasantly sore. “Should there ever come a day when I’m required to reveal everything, I’ll do it gladly. You are worth more than being kept in the shadows.” I brought a hand from each to my heart. “You only need to say the word, loves, and I’ll let the world know.”

“No,” Raidou said softly, sombering. “You’re going to have enough problems once Madara finds out you refused his offering. We don’t need to make it harder on you.”

“It could happen to anyone,” I said. “Not everyone could love Itachi. Fewer could love Madara, with the bloodlust in his eyes. I won’t bow to his whims.”

Ibiki sighed and tightened his arm around me. “Promise us you’ll do what’s right for your people, Sakura. Don’t give our love a voice.” 

“You don’t control me,” I whispered, bringing his knuckles to my lips before sliding our fingers through Raidou’s hair.  _ “You  _ are my people too, and that is mine to bear. Let’s not ruin our night with this talk again.”

“As you wish,” Raidou said. 

“Mmm,” Ibiki hummed as he pulled a blanket over us. “Yes. Worry can wait. Tonight is for us, and I plan on taking advantage of that.” He laid a hand on Raidou’s hip and kissed just below my ear before sinking back to the hay. “Let’s all take the time we’ve been given.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always read and _very_ much appreciated, and I always do my best to get back to them ❤️
> 
> You can also find me lurking and yelling about fictional characters on:  
> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aryagraceling)  
> [Discord](https://discord.gg/cM8FaND)  
> [Tumblr](https://aryagraceling.tumblr.com)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)


End file.
